Bellas Life
by totallyaddicted
Summary: Just a story about Bella's Life... Drama, Romance and Friendship. Suck at these Summaries so check it out! Better then it sounds... i hope!
1. Chapter 1

My First day at Forks High, Washington. I climbed out of my Dark Blue Jaguar XF; I closed the door and turned around only to see about 50 pairs of eyes on me… or was it my car?

I walked towards the building that looked like the office, trying to ignore the stares I got from the males and the glares I got from the females.

I entered the office and walked up to the old lady sitting behind the desk.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." I introduced myself, the old lady looked up from her computer screen a smiled kindly at me.

"Hello Isabella, Here is your class schedule along with a map of the school. Please get your teachers to sign this form and at the end of the day please bring it back here. I hope you have a lovely day dear" I smiled and nodded a thank you before making my way outside, I checked the time 8:30, I still had 20 minutes before class so I sat on the closest bench under a big old oak tree to look at my Schedule.

Isabella Swan – Schedule

8:50 – 9:00am: Locker time

9:05 – 10:00am: English, room 214

10:05 – 11:00am Biology, room 109

**11:00am – 12:30pm: Lunch**

12:35 – 1:30pm: PE, In the Gym

1:35 - 2:30pm: Math's, room 230

2:35 – 3:05pm: Homework Club, room 130

Home work club? Well that's new. I checked my phone for the time, 8:49. I Decided now was a good time to find my locker.

I checked my locker number, 33. And took of to find it. It wasn't hard to find, I just followed the rest of the students.

When I found my locker number I put my stuff in the locker and took out my books for English and Biology along with the form I needed to get signed by my teachers.

I think I must have turned around a bit to fast because I bumped into someone.

"OUCH, shit I'm so sorry!" I didn't look at who I ran into I was too busy picking up the books I dropped on the floor.

"It's ok, you didn't exactly know I was standing beside you" The girl said. I looked up to see a short, well very short black haired girl. She was very pretty and had big green eyes. I quickly looked away hoping she didn't realize I was staring at her.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan, the new girl. Nice to meet you" I watched Alice jump up and down. Wow she had a lot of energy.

"Hi, just call me Bella. People only call me Isabella when they are angry at me" I told her with a small laugh.

"Well, Bella. What classes do you have now?" Alice asked with a big smile on her face. I liked her, she was nice.

"Umm I have English in room 214 and then Biology in room 109" maybe she would be in one of my classes; at least I would know one person.

"REALLY?? I have English with you" She said with a big smile. "And then you have biology with my brother" She frowned while she mentioned her brother. I ignored the weird look she had on her face.

"Well we better get going to class then" I said while I started walking towards English, I stopped and turned around to face Alice, "Ahh Alice, I don't know where I am supposed to be going" She laughed and grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the English room

"Hey Bella, do you want to come over to my house after school? We can watch some movies and give each other make over. OHH it will be so fun" I laughed at how excited she sounded "Yeah sure Alice, I would love to".

Then she started jumping up and down again, god where did she get all this energy from. "Awesome Bella, oh I no we are going to be best friends!" I smiled at her a nodded.

We walked into class, and I went up to the teacher and introduced myself and gave her the form to sign. "Welcome to Forks High Bella, I'm Mrs. Long. Please take a seat anywhere you like" I smiled and thanked her. I saw the seat next to Alice was free so I went and sat down next to her.

English went by rather fast and before I new it I was in Biology. Again I went and spoke to the teacher and handed my form to be signed. He told me his name was Mr. Banner and assigned me a seat by the window. I went and sat down.

I started to doodle on my note book when I heard the seat next to mine scrape; I looked up to see who it was. It was a guy, a very good looking guy. He had Bronze hair that was messy, pale skin and emerald green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella Swan" I blushed "Bella" I corrected him. He smiled the most dazzling crooked smile "Bella it is then" I smile and looked back down at my book and started doodling again.

Through out the class I keep stealing glances at Edward, only to find him staring at me. Which made me blush, then it clicked, Edward was Alice's brother. I wonder why she had that weird look on her face. He seems to be alright.

Then the bell rang signaling lunch. I jumped up remember my plans to meet Alice at my locker. I practically jogged to my locker, I saw Alice already there.

"Hey Alice, ready?" She smiled and nodded then started leading the way to the cafeteria.

When we got to the cafeteria we went and got out food then sat down at an empty table. About 2minutes later the cafeteria was packed with students.

"Bella, these are my friends, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett" I smiled and said hello, then Alice went to tell me that Rosalie and Jasper were best friends, Emmett was he brother and Jasper was her boyfriend and Rosalie and Emmett where also Dating.

Then Edward walked in and came over to our table and sat next to me.

"Hey Bella" He smiled at me "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice" He greeted the others with a slight nod.

"I see you have met Bella already, Edward?" Alice asked Edward. Edward smiled and said yep. We all started a light conversation.

"So, Bella. Where did you come from?" Rosalie asked. I smiled "Phoenix, I moved here to live with my dad" Rosalie Nodded.

"So why aren't you tanned then? Isn't it really sunny in Phoenix" Emmett asked I frowned at him and just turned my head away and he burst into a booming laughter that if he was sitting next to me would have deafened me. Rosalie smacked the back of his head and I giggled.

"Hey" I heard from behind me, I turned around to see a tall blonde haired blue eyed boy standing behind me smiling. He was good-looking, he had a baby face. I smiled and said hi then turned back around to face my new friends.

"Your Bella right?" The boy asked, I turned back around and said yes.

"I'm Mike Newton" I smiled "Nice to meet you Mike" I said with a slight annoyed smile. Didn't he get that I was busy talking to my friends.

"Ahh I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner sometime, maybe Saturday night" He said while looking at his feet. I could here my friends stifling their giggles behind me.

"Sorry, Mike is it? Um well im kinda busy on the weekend. Sorry" I could have said that nicer but this guy didn't even know me and didn't try to get to know me before asking me on a date.

"That's Ok, maybe another time when your not busy" He sounded hopeful, I was about to say something when Edward cut me off. "Mike she isn't interested, please leave" Mike looked up shocked, muttered a sorry then walked off.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter and I turned beet red. The bell rang and I got up to head off to PE. The rest of the day flew by in a breeze.

I was standing at my car waiting for Alice. "hey Bella, I'm going to take Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper to my house, I asked Edward to ride with you so you no where to go. He should be here in a mintute. I'll see you at my house" I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Bella, Let's go" Edward said as he climbed into the passenger side of my car.

We drove to his house in comfortable silence. "I like your car" Edward said.

"Thanks, my dad brought it for me as a welcome home present"

About 20minutes later we arrived at his house. I got out of my car and looked at the beautiful white house. When we walked in I was even more shocked with who I saw standing there, right in front of me.

Why is she here? I thought she was still back in Phoenix.


	2. Meeting again

**A/N: Ok, so the last chapter was pretty boring really (well I think it was) I plan on bringing some action into the story. **

**____________________________________________________________________**

I stood in the door way, staring at her like a complete idiot. I was frozen.

There, sitting on the couch was Taylor. Tall, blonde hair blue eyes, in all her glory sitting right in front of me.

Taylor was my old best friend back in Phoenix. I had a boyfriend named Mark, Most popular guy in school. I'll admit I wasn't in love with him or anything but I really liked him. He kept trying to have sex with me every chance he got and I just kept telling him I wasn't ready.

One Saturday I went out shopping to buy him a birthday present, he was turning 18 on Sunday. When I got home I saw his car in my drive way, I walked inside and went to my room. When I was about half way up the stairs, I could hear noises inside my bedroom.

I tip toed to my door and pressed my ear against it, it sounded like moaning. Opened my door thinking he was probably just watching porn on my computer like he always doesn't, but what I saw shocked me to hell. There, on my bed was Mark and Taylor butt naked going at it like fucken rabbits.

I yelled and screamed at them to get out my house and leave, Mark was frantically begging me to forgive him, I threw his present in him face and slammed the door.

My best friend of all people, I couldn't understand why she would do such a thing to me.

I walked up to my room and packed my bags, left my mum a note telling her I was going to Forks to live with my farther and that I would explain when I got there.

That is why I am here in forks.

"Taylor, what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked her, she hadn't even realized I was standing in the doorway. She snapped her head around and looked at me.

"You better wipe that smug smile of your face before I do it for you" I told her. She laughed, by now everyone was staring at both of us with confused looks on their faces.

"Bella, what's going on? How do you know Taylor?" I turned to Alice, my eyes were watering up. "Don't worry" I said to her, I went to turn and run back to my car to go home but someone grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Bella, that's no way to greet your best friend, now give me a hug darling" I turned to face Taylor, there was that smile again. I ripped my arm out her grip, I had to force myself not to hit her right in her pretty little face.

"Don't touch me Taylor; you're not my best friend anymore. YOU fucked that up when you decided to sleep with MY boyfriend in MY bed" I heard gasps all around me and Taylor laughed at me, again.

After that I didn't bother waiting for a reply, so I turned on my heel and left, I jumped in my car, tears now streaming down my face and started the engine.

I sped down the long Cullen drive way and didn't stop until I got home. I ran inside, ignoring my dad's questions about school and stormed up to my bedroom.

I decided I wasn't going to sit around crying all night so I got up to have a shower, while the shower was heating up I stared at myself in the mirror, I was nothing special. Kind of plain if you ask me. I have long brown hair and brown eyes, my skin is pale and I cannot for the life of me get a tan.

After my shower, I looked at the clock 6:00 hmm maybe I should call Alice and get her to meet me at the local diner for dinner. I want to know how they Know Taylor.

After two rings Alice answered:

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Alice, It's me Bella"

"_Oh hey Bella, are you ok?" _She sounded worried, so I tried to put my best 'happy' voice on.

"Yeah, thanks. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the local diner fro some dinner?"

"_Ahh yeah sure, I'll be there in 20mins. Are you sure your ok?"_

"Yes Alice, I am fine. I'll see you in 20"

Like clock work, Alice was at the diner right on 6:20. She practically ran up to me and scooped me into a hug and whispered "Edward wanted to come, I hope that's ok" I smiled and nodded.

The three of us sat down and ordered our dinner, then I decided it was time to tell them my story.

I explained everything to them. Fighting back the tears the threatened to spill over the brim of my eyes.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't know that" Alice said, her voice sounded a bit croaky

"It's ok Alice, you didn't know. But I must ask, how do you no Taylor?"

I looked at Alice who was biting her lip, and then at Edward who was staring at me with a sad expression on his face, I could see a glint of anger in his eyes. That's weird.

"Umm Taylor is our cousin. She came down to visit us, don't worry though she is leaving in a few day's"

Their cousin? Are they serious? Why didn't I know about this, I knew all of Taylor's family, well so I thought.

A couple of minutes later I decided it was a good time to head home, I was wreck "Alice, I'm going to head home. I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow?"

It might only be 7:30 but I was completely stuffed. "Yeah sure Bells, I'll meet you at your locker. And we need to re-schedule our get together Kay?"

"haha yeah sure Alice, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Edward" With that, I left.

By the time I got home it was 7:45, I decided to read a bit of my book 'Romeo and Juliet'

After reading I drifted into a restless sleep, my dreams replaying every single memory I have with Taylor and Mark, right down to the day they slept together in my bed. What was I going to do, she was here for the next couple of days and I didn't want to avoid Alice's house the whole time just because that bitch is there.


	3. And The Torture Starts

**A/N: I forgot to mention, there is picture of Bella's car on my profile. I just couldn't find a blue one so just try to imagine it! Haha. Hope you like this chapter.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

"Come on Bella, Hurry up!" Alice called to me as I got out of my car. I walked over to where she was standing with Jasper.

"Hey Alice! Jasper, how are you guys?" I smiled, I don't know why but I woke up in a really good mood despite the fact I slept like crap last night.

"We are good Bells, how about you? I mean after yesterday…" I stopped her there; I didn't want my good mood to be ruined.

"Yeah I am fine, and as for yesterday, who cares. I am over Mark and not friends with Taylor anymore so I'm not gonna dwell on it and let it bring me down. Now lets get to class Alice or we are going to be late" I basically sang the last part. Alice laughed and Jasper shook his head at me, I poked my tongue out at him grabbed Alice's hand and start to skip, yes skip, towards English.

We had just found out we had an assignment for English; we had to write a 3page essay on our favorite book. How hard can it be?

All of a sudden something hit me in the back of my head, I turned around to see Mike staring at me with a huge grin on his face as he pointed to the scrunched up bit of paper on the floor.

I leant over in my chair to pick up. It was a note: _"Bella, I can't stop thinking about you, will you please do me the honor of accompany me to the movies and dinner tonight"_

WHAT?!! Was he kidding me? I turned to look at him, he still had the big goofy grin on his face, I guess he is not kidding me, so I wrote back

"_Mike, I'm sure it's not that hard to forget me seeing as you don't even know me, you have spoken to me a whole of one time. I cannot accept your offer, nor will I ever accept your offer. So please stop asking me, it is kind of creepy"_

I threw the note back at him when the teacher had her back turned towards the black board. I didn't bother watching him for his reaction I just stared at the board jotting down notes as I went. I heard a soft grunt from behind me a had to stifle a giggle knowing it was Mike had just finished reading my reply.

When English finished, I ran out of the class room as fast as I could in order to avoid contact with Mike. As I exited I ran straight into someone making us fall to the ground with loud thud.

Luck was not on my side today, although I did not land on the ground but the person I ran into. I heard a groan from under me a quickly jumped off

"Crap, I am so so so so sorry, I didn't see you there, I was running to get aw…." I stopped when I realized who I had landed on top of.

"Edward, oh god I'm sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you ok?" I said as I helped him stand up. He started to brush himself down and looked at me with that amazing crooked grin on his face again, stupid blush!

"It's ok, Bella, yes I am fine. But... Ah why were you running?" He chuckled. I just looked at my feet while twiddling my thumbs

"I was running away from Mike, he keeps bugging me about going to dinner and the movies with him" Again I blushed, why on earth do I keep blushing around this man? He was extremely good looking, his eyes where wondrous, and his body. You could see his biceps through his top.

I had to stop looking before I started to drool on this god like creature. "I don't really blame him for always pestering you about it. You are beautiful" He said with a serious look on his face that made me blush even more.

"umm thanks, I guess. I better get going to class. I'll see you later" I started to walk away when someone tapped me on the shoulder, I quickly turned to face this person to find Edward standing in front of me, again "Bella you do no that we are in Biology together. Why don't I walk with you?" I smiled and nodded.

How could I forget we were in the same class together. "Bella, We are all going out to a club tonight in Seattle, would you like to come? Don't worry Taylor isn't coming. In fact she doesn't even no we are going" Edward asked. I forgot it was Friday, I had been looking forward to the weekend since my first day at Forks on Thursday.

"She, I'll come. Maybe Alice can come over and get ready with me. Rosalie too if she wants to" I smiled and headed to my seat, I was now excited and couldn't wait for tonight. I love to party and dance. It helps me to let go of things that are stressing me out.

Biology was boring, so I sat and doodled on my book again. I heard Edward laugh next to me and looked up to see what was so funny. He was staring at me with an amused expression

"What's so funny?" I whispered to him. "You should see your face when your concentrating, it's so cute" My eyes got wide and I turned away from him. Fuck, why did I have to keep blushing? That was even more embarrassing.

I looked at Edward once more and gave him a frown before turning back to my drawing. Lunch went by quite uneventful, I just planned tonight with Alice and Rosalie. Alice started squeeling at the idea of being able to dress me up and do my make up and hair. Maybe this was a mistake?

Soon after the bell rang and I headed off to Gym with Rosalie. I got changed into my Gym short and gym top and went to sit on the court with everyone else.

"Ok class, today we are going to be practicing our gymnastics" I heard almost everyone in the class groan at this, but I was rather happy. I love gymnastics and I wasn't bad at it either.

"Stop complaining or I will make gymnastics permanent for the rest of the semester, got it? Now I need a volunteer to help show the class what they will be practicing today" I noticed no one put their hand up so I reluctantly stood up and told the teacher I would demonstrate.

After my effortless demonstration we all began to practice "Bella I didn't no you can do gymnastics" Rosalie gushed while doing a cartwheel.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me Rose" I smiled at her before doing a bridge and kicking my legs over to a hand stand.

Class pretty much went the same from there. By the time I got to homework class I was pooped, gymnastics had really taken it out of me, and the test we had in math's was a bore!

I decided to start writing my essay for English. I didn't get much done, about half a page. This was harder then I though, there were different questions I needed to answer all the while putting it into 'story mode'.

Finally, school was over. I rushed to my car and couldn't wait to get home. Alice and Rosalie would be over a 4:00, although I don't see why you need 3 hours to get ready. It only takes me about one hour.

I rushed home and ran up to my room and started to get ready for my 'make over' from Alice. About 15mintues later a very excited Alice came running into my room carrying 3 bags with her, I wonder were Rosalie is? "ALICE WHY COULDN"T YOU TAKE ONE MORE BAG? WHY ON EARTH DO YOU NEED * BAGS ANYWAY? I'M SURE BELLA OWNS CLOTHES" I heard Rosalie scream from the stairs.

8 bags? Oh my this was not good at all.


	4. Fun and Drunken Disaster

**A/N: Check out my profile for pics of Hair do's and dresses for the club.**

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella.... Shower....Now" Alice growled at me.

I didn't bother argueing with her, i already new i wouldn't win. So i jumped in the shower and let the hot water run over my body while i washed my hair. 15minutes later i decided i had made Alice wait long enough.

I entered my bedroom, only to be met with a furiouse looking Alice.

"What on earth took you so long? Now i have less time to make you beautiful!" She practically screemed at me.

"Are you saying i'm not beautiful, Alice?" I fained being hurt.

"No bella, i... i didn't mean it like that. I ment i just need to add a few touches, your already naturally beautiful" She said it so fast i could barely make out her words. I smiled at her.

"Put this dress on" Rosalie threw me a pink dress that looked like it came out of a magazine.

"I can't wear this! Are you guys crazy?" They laughed and pushed me into my walk in closet to get changed while Rosalie went to have a shower. I pulled the dress on, and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress didn't look half bad, it was a pink halter neck top with a low neck line and it revealed almost my whole back. It was loose up the top and flowed out just perfect, and the bottow of the dress hugged my calfs nicely.

I walked out of the closet with a slight smile on my face. I looked up to see Rosalie was out of the shower and was staring at me with the biggest grin on her face and Alice was jumping up and down like a 5year old on christmas day.

"You look beautiful Bella" they both Squeeled at the same time. I blushed and said thank you.

Before i new it alice had my practically tied to a chair yanking at my hair trying to dry it. And Rosalie started on my make up. 45 minutes later i was finished, i must admit i looked kinda pretty.

Rosalie and Alice both looked Beautiful. By the time everyone was ready it was 7:00, wow it really did take 3 hours to get ready. The boys came and picked us up from my house

Rosalie and Emmett went in Emmetts jeep, Alice and Jasper went in Alices yellow porch, which ment i was going with Edward in his Silver volvo. The drive was longer then i thought, but we eventually got to the club.

There was a massive line of people waiting to go in, but Alice led us right to the front and the Bouncer looked at us all and let us straight in. I heard a whole lot of protests coming from the croud but i ignored it and continued to follow my friends to an empty table in the corner of the club.

"Can i get you a drink?" Edward asked "Yeah sure, get me anything" I smiled up at him.

When he came back he had a beer for himself, and me some orangish yellow drink.

"What is this Edward?" I asked, a bit worried.

"It's Malibu and Orange juice" He told me. I took a sip and it was like heaven on my tongue.

Alice decided it was time to get up and dance and dragged me to the middle of the floor. By now i had had 2 Malibu and Orange juice and 2 cruisers. I was starting to get a bit drunk. Normally i wouldn't dance in front of so many people, but right now i didn't give a shit.

I was laughing at the silly moves Alice was doing when the song stopped, and Right round by Flo Rida came on. I started screaming "This is my fav song!" I told Alice, She gave me a weird look and grabbed my hand. She started to drag me towards the stage where two Bouncers picked us up and put us on stage.

I laughed when i noticed everyone was watching us. Alice and i started grinding against each other and dancing like there was no tomorrow. I had an absolute ball. Once the song was over everyone cheered and we jumped of the stage, i started to make my way through the croude when someone grabbed my arm

"Hey babe, wanna get out here?" I looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Sorry, i have a boyfriend" I told him and started walking away again.

"Oh come on sugar, he doesn't have to know" This time i frowned at him and roughly tried to pull my arm away without much success. I noticed Alice staring at me with a nervouse expression on her face, she turned and rushed away. I hope she was getting help.

"Let go of me" I hissed at the guy with a death grip on my arm, again trying to get out of his hold on me without much success. This time he pulled me closer to him so i was pressed up against his body.

I could smell the Alcohole dripping off his breath. He grabbed my face roughly in his hands and forced his lips appon mine, i squirmmed and hit him as hard as i could but he just gripped me tighter.

The next thing i new, the guy was ripped off me and i fell to the ground in tears. I felt a strong pair of arms picking me up bridal style, i grabbed onto who ever it was and sobbed helplesly into their chest. Once we got outside i looked up to see Edward Staring at me.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to ruin your shirt" I said while wipping my tears away

"Don't worry about it Bella. Are you ok? Do you want me to take you home?" He asked, i bit my lip a nodded yes.

Edward didn't speak the whole way back to my house. And i just stared out the window at the black shadows flying by us.

Once we pulled up to my house, all the lights were off so i figured my dad was in bed. I turned to look at Edward who was staring at me again. To my suprise i didn't blush. So i smiled at him.

"Thanks for your help Edward, it really means alot to me" He looked at me for a minute and then gave me his dazzling crooked grin i started to love so much.

"No worries Bella, i'm just glad Alice got to me in time, glad that i got to YOU in time" He looked worriedly at me for a moment before smiling again.

"Umm Edward, can i ask you a favour.. Please"

"Yeah sure, anything Bella" I smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"Do you think you could stay with me until i fall asleep? I don't think i will be able to get to sleep without anyone there." I had to look away as i asked him this.

"Yeah why not. I'd be more then happy to" He got out of the car and walked around the car to open my door.

Well this was going to be interesting.


	5. Shock and Breakfast

A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter.

Edward got our of the car and walked around my side to open the door for me, he held out his hand and I took it basically letting him hoist me from his car. Once I was on my feet I walked to the front door and opened it up.

"Shh.. dad's in bed, I don't want him to wake up. Do you want a drink or anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you" I smiled and started to walk up the stairs.

I realized I couldn't hear footsteps behind me so I stopped and turned around to see Edward looking like he was debating with himself.

"Are you coming Edward?" I ask pulling him out of his train of thought.

He reluctantly followed me up the stairs and into my room, where I shut and locked the door incase Charlie, my dad, decided to come in and check on me.

I grabbed my toiletries and ran to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth and change into my pj's, which were just flannelette pants and a tank top.

Once I looked half decent I trotted back to my room, to find Edward sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of my room.

"You look nice" He smiled up at me.

"Ahh thanks." I blushed and jumped into bed.

"Thanks for staying with me till I fall asleep" I said.

"No worries Bella, though I have to say I think I might jump out of your window rather then walk through your house. I don't want to get caught" He chuckled.

I sighed and closed my eyes hoping sleep would rush through me. I wasn't that lucky, I laid there tossing and turning for a good half hour.

I groaned annoyed at the fact I couldn't sleep. Hmm… maybe…

"Edward?" I whispered, I hadn't heard a peep from him, maybe he fell asleep.

"Yeah?" He whispered back. Ok now I was nervous.

"D-d-do you think you could… umm.. maybe.."

"Spit it out Bella" Edward chuckled.

"Fine" I huffed

"Do you think you could lay next to me for a while?" I said in a rush

He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes and he didn't attempt to move.

"Oh don't worry about it I no we don't know each other very well, I just thought – doesn't matter don't worry forget I asked I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" I said fast and sort of muffled as I started to push my head into my pillow.

"No, no it's ok I don't mind, I just didn't no if you would be comfortable. I mean I no you asked but…. Don't worry. I don't mind" He said and I could hear him get off the rocking chair and creep over to my bed.

I moved over so he could actually fit in my bed.

He didn't attempt to get under the covers; he just sat on top of them and started playing with my hair while humming a tune I couldn't recognize.

I lay there for about 15 minutes before drifting to sleep.

_I dreamt about Edward, we were mucking around on my bed. We fell off the bed and he landed on top of me, both of us in a fit of laughter._

_As we caught our breath back he was staring at me. I couldn't feel his weight on me as he held himself up so I wouldn't get squashed._

_The next thing I new, he was slowly leaning closer to me and stopped about 2 cm away from my face. I decided to close the gap between us pressing my lips on his soft warm ones._

_I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss slightly – _

"Bella" I felt someone shaking me.

"Bella, come on time to get up" I heard the velvety voice again.

"mmmm" I moaned as I rolled onto my back and stretched. That's when I noticed I had been sleeping on something, or someone and not my pillow.

I cautiously opened my eyes to see an amused Edward looking at me.

I blushed about 10 shades of red and pulled the covers over my head.

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's 10:00am, Saturday morning" He told me.

I threw the covers off me and jumped out of bed. Omg did Charlie see us? No he couldn't have I would no.

"Edward, you stayed? Why didn't you leave?" I asked slightly panicked by the fact I had spent the night with my best friends brother, without my dads permition.

"Yes I stayed, not that I planned on it. You kept tossing and turning in your sleep and I didn't want to leave incase you woke up panicked. So I decided to wait until you calmed down. I was going to leave but I must have fallen asleep as well, sorry" He told me.

"oh crap, crap, crap! Where Charlie, he didn't come in did he?"

"No he didn't come in, I think he left though. I heard the front door close and a car pull out from the house." I ran to the window and surely enough Charlie's Cruiser wasn't in the drive way.

Just then my phone started beeping; I picked it up of my desk.

_1 new message _I opened the message and it read

_From: Alice_

_To: Bella_

_Bella, what happened to you last night? Are you ok? _

I sighed and quickly hit reply

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Hey Alice, yes I am fine. Edward brought me home last night. Sorry to have worried you. I asked Edward to stay with me too just incase you were going to ask._

I closed my phone and put it on charge. I went and had a shower while Edward went downstairs to make us some breakfast.

Once I was showered and dressed I walked down stairs, something smelled awfully delicious.

"Mmm what are you cooking?" I asked once I made it into the kitchen. I saw Edward standing next to the stove.

"Bacon and eggs, I hope that's alright"

"More the alright, it's my favorite! I'm just going to make a quick call to Charlie" I told him as I picked up the phone.

It only rang twice before he answered

"_Chief Swan"_

"hey dad, it's me, Bella"

"_Hey kiddo, I kinda figured that it was you seeing as no one else really calls me dad_" He chuckled

"Very funny dad, how are you?" I asked partly sarcastic.

"_I'm as good as can be expected. What are you doing today? Was there a reason for your call?"_

"Can't a daughter just call her father?" I faked being shocked.

"_You no what I mean Bells"_ He laughed

I sighed "Well I don't know what I'm doing today. But I did want to ask you something and had to call otherwise I would forget"

"_What is it Bella?" _He asked sounding a bit confused

"I just wanted to know where you got the money from for my car? I mean it isn't a cheap car or anything and your not exactly rolling in money" I said hoping I didn't hurt his feelings.

"_I was wondering when you would ask me that, I have been saving up since you were born. I was going to buy you a car for your 18__th__ until your mum took you and moved the phoenix. So I decided to wait and kept saving. Then when you told me you were moving down I dipped into the funds to buy you a car"_

"Oh ok, I just wanted to no. Thanks again for the car dad. It's wonderful I love it"

"_No worries kiddo. Look I wont be home until about 10pm tonight k call me if you need me."_

"Sure dad, talk later, bye" and I hung up the phone.

Well at least now I no why I have such an expensive car. People tend to stare in this town seeing as not many people drive around in expensive cars.

"Bella, Breakfast is ready" I heard Edward call from the kitchen.

I sat down at the table and dug into my food. I didn't realize I was so hungry until now.

"Hungry are we?" Edward asked.

I looked up briefly and nodded then went back to eating my food.

Once we were done eating I grabbed out plates, washed them, and dried them and put them away.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked Edward

"How about we go to my house?" He suggested.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You seem to forget the past I have with you cousin" I said

"Don't worry I wont let her get to you" he told me.

I debated for a moment. I shouldn't stay away because of her, and I shouldn't let her get to me.

"Ok, I'll come with you." I said as I put my shoes on.


	6. Acting and Games

**A/N: Ok, so im starting to get stuck with what to write about. I no where I want the story to go but I think it needs a little bit of excitement in it too. R&R ******** plz**

Not long after we left we arrived at Edwards place. I got out of the car and started to walk towards the front door with Edward.

Once Edward opened the door, we took a few steps inside when Edward froze beside me. I looked up at him curiously and he looked... Scared?

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"That girl, there sitting at the dining table. Her name is Tanya Denali, she has some kind of… obsession… with me. I guess that's how you could put it"

He was looking down at me with pleading eyes, when I got an idea.

I held his right hand with my left hand, and his right hand with my left hand, my back facing his chest. I twisted around to look at Edward who was staring at me confused.

"Go along with it" I whispered to him. He smiled knowing what I was doing and nodded.

I started to walk further into the house pulling Edward along with me.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Tanya and Taylor where all sitting around the dining room table.

Once we entered the room Alice turned to look at me and smile. Then she noticed our entwined hands and frowned at me.

I smiled and mouthed "go along"

"Eddie! Oh how I have misse- who is this?" Tanya was practically staring daggers as soon as she saw me.

Edward let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back against him.

"Tanya, this is my girlfriend. Bella." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Tanya was about to say something when Alice cut her off.

"Come on guys, let's play a game. Sit in a circle on the floor" She demanded.

Edward sat down and I sat in-between his legs. Emmett was to our right with Rosalie resting her head against his shoulder. Alice was to our left hold Jaspers hand, then there was Taylor and Tanya next to each other.

Taylor glaring at me and Tanya staring daggers at me. I smiled at them and turned my attention to Alice.

"Ok, so we are going to play truth or dare. I will go first." She said while looking around the room.

"Uhh Bella. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth?" I said it like a question.

"Ok, How much do you like Edward?" What? Was she trying to give us away?

I stared at her in shock for a second before regaining my composure.

"Ahhh I like him a lot Alice, you no that" I said while trying to keep a straight face.

"How much is a lot?" She asked

"To the moon and back 100 times" Hopefully that would shut her up.

I could feel Edward shaking beside me in a fit of silent chuckles and I ever so slightly elbowed him in the gut, and leaned my back against his chest and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, it's your turn" Edward whispered in my ear sending an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"Hmm ok. Taylor, Truth or Dare?" I said with a smirk on my face.

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Dare" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I dare you to jump in the pool, fully clothed once we have finished this game"

"Are you kidding me? It's freezing outside, the water will be like ice"

"Don't be a chicken, you can always have a hot shower or bath afterwards" I smiled her.

"Fine, whatever. Edward, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" He said.

"Tell everyone what you really think about Tanya" This won't turn out well.

"I think she is too clingy and obsessed. She need's to get the fact through her head that I don't like her more then a friend and even at that she is pushing her boundaries" The look on Tanya's face was hilarious, but she didn't say anything.

"Ok, Emmett. Truth or Dare?" Edward said.

"Dare"

"I dare you to sing I'm a Barbie girl on the loud speaker at school on Monday"

I laughed as I pictured Emmett singing Barbie girl.

"Dude, are you serious?" Emmett replied sounding nervous.

"Never been more serious in my life Emmett"

Emmett let out a huff and muttered something under his breath too low for e to make out.

The game went on like this for a while, and I was lost in thoughts about why I felt so comfortable sitting with Edward like his. His arms around my waste, resting on my stomach. My hands over his, my head resting on his should my back against his chest and his head leaning against mine.

It felt so right, like we just _fit _together.

I was brought out of my train of thought when I heard Edwards name be called on again my Alice.

"Truth or Dare Edward" Alice said with a smirk on her face.

"Dare" Edward replied. Alice looked at me then at Edward. Oh god what is she going to do this time.

"I dare you, to kiss Bella. Right here in front of everyone" My eyes went wide and I glared at Alice and she just shrugged.

I slowly twisted my head to see the expression on Edwards face. He looked Happy, perhaps?

I let out a sigh and turned to face Edward, he stared at me for a moment before slowly leaning in, I could feel his hot breath brush across my lips as I closed the distance between us and softly pushed my lips against his.

We stayed like this for a little while, then Edward wrapped his arms tighter around my waste and my arms locked around his neck. He slowly opened his mouth and brushed my lips with his tongue and I opened ever so slightly allowing him access.

Our lips moved together in perfect sync, I pushed against him harder and deepened the kiss. By now I was breathing raggedly.

He tasted so sweet, and his lips were so soft against mine.

We were pulled out of our state by someone clearing their throat. I pulled away and stared at Edward for a minute who had a big smile on his face.

I blushed and turned around to face the others. Alice was smiling, Emmett was grinning, Tanya glaring, Taylor didn't look like she really gave a shit,and Jasper and Rosalie looked shocked.

We decided to end the game there and go watch a movie. Edward and Emmett went to make pop corn and get drinks while Alice and I chose a movie and the other made themselves comfy on the couch.

"you no Tanya is going to be here a while" Alice whispered while we were looking at the movies"

"So? I don't mind keeping up the act." I said as Alice pulled out _Death race _and stood up and Said "Are you sure you two are still acting?" and Walked away.

I new she was right. I didn't no if we were acting or not anymore. I shook my head; I wasn't going to think about that at the moment.

I plunked myself down on the only couch left and Edward brought over a bowl of popcorn and passed it to me, I smile and took the bowl off him so he could sit down.

I leaned against his side and put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me.


	7. Park and Mark?

I don't no when, but sometime during the movie i fell asleep. I woke up in an extremely comfortable bed, that i sooned figured out was not mine. I opened my eyes slowly as the bright light shining through the window hurt.

I rolled over and looked around the room, there was stacks of cd's in one corner of the room, along with a pretty impressive sound system. In front of the bed was a big plasma t.v, to my right there was a bookshelf filled with books and a few photos hanging up.

I looked to my left and their was a black leather couch. I saw someone laying on the couch with their back turned away from me. I quietly climbed out of bed and walked over to see who was on the couch. Edward was sleeping peacfully with a white blanket over him.

I smiled to myself and quikly ran to the bathroom to shower and dress. When i imerged from the bathroom Edward was still asleep so i made my way down stairs where everyone was eating breakfast.

"Good morning Bella, sleep well did we?" Emmett said with a wink.

"Yes i did, good morning to you too Emmett" I smiled and said my god mornings to everyone while i sat down to eat my toast.

"So Bella, what do you have planned for today?" Rosalie asked

I smiled at her "im not sure yet. What are you guys doing?"

"Well, we were going to go down to the park. Taylor is meeting a friend down there and we are going to have a picnic, wanna come?" Alice said.

I saw Taylor smirk at me from the corner of my eye "Yeah, Bella you should come." She said to me.

I gave her a look "Yeah Alice thanks, i'd love to come. When are we leaving?"

"When are we leaving for what?" I turned around to see a tired looking Edward Smiling at us.

"Everyone is going to the park, taylor is meeting a friend there and we are going to have a picnic. Come" I said to him. Edward smiled at me and nodded.

"Well we are leaving in about half an hour Bella. Come on i'll help you get ready" I was about to protest but she grabbed my arm and started dragging me upstairs, Rosalie followed quietly behind me and gave me a sypathetic smile.

Alice dressed me in Black skinny jeans, a white turtle neck top and white strappy thongs. She blow dried my hair and put loose curls in. For my make up she only put a light brown eye shadow, a bit of mascara and a light coat of lipgloss. I never minded the after look of Alices make overs. It was the sitting and the yanking i had to go through that bothered me the most.

About 20minutes later we were all ready and about to leave. Seeing as there were 8 people going to the park we needed to take seperate cars.

Me and Edward went in his volvo, Taylor and Tanya took Tanyas car, Emmett and Rosalie went in Emmetts Jeep and Alice and Jasper went in Alices Yellow Porche.

"Hey Edward, Where are your parents? I havn't met them yet and they never seem to be home"

"My farther is a doctor, He got called to a conferance in Seattle a week ago. My mum decided to go with him. They will be back tomorrow" I said ok and went back to looking out the window.

It didn't take long to get to the park. Once we were all set up at the picnic table Emmett ran over to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"EMMETT PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD!" i screamed at him and smacked his back with all the force i had in me.

"No chance Bellsy" He laughed and started running around in circles. How he didn't get dizzy amazes me.

"Ok, Emmett you have had your fun, put Bella down"

"Thanks Rose" She smiled and walked off back to our friends.

About 10minutes later Taylor said she had to meet her friend and would be back in 5minutes, and left with Tanya. While we waited Edward and Jasper started cooking the meet on the BBQ while Alce buttered some bread. Rose and i went back to the car the grab the plates, and drinks.

I was sitting down talking to Rose and Alice when i saw Taylor come back with Tanya with a guy. I looked closer and finally realized who it was.

"Oh no she didn't!" I almost screamed. Alice and Rose looked in the same direction as me.

"Do you no him Bella?" Rose asked.

"Yes, i do. That is Mark" Rose looked confused. I forgot i didn't tell her who Mark was.

Alice quickly filled Rose and the guys in on who Mark was. Edward looked pissed and to my suprise so did Jasper and Emmett.

Taylor and the other finally made it to our table and she flashed me an evil smile.

"Guys this is Mark, Mark this is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose. You already no bella" She introduced everyone pointing them out.

"I invited Mark down from Arizona to spend the rest of my days left here with me."

"Hello Bella" Mark said in a cheery voice. I glared at him and then a Taylor.

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me and turned my head to see Edward sitting behind me with a small smile on his face. I had almost forgotten that we were pretending to be a couple. I returned his smile and leaned back against his chest, closed my eyes and let out a small sigh.

Jasper brought the food over and everyone grabbed a plate and started piling food on before Emmett got all of it.

While we were eating i couldn't help but notice Mark staring at edward with a murderouse look ing his eyes. _Suck shit Mark _ I thought to myself while i squeezed Edwards hand tighter.

Once we finished eating Edward and i decided to go for a walk. We ended up at the swing set and Edward started pushing me on the swing.

"Bella, I'm sorry i didn't no that Mark was the friend Taylor was meeting. If i had of known then we wouldn't have come here"

"Don't be silly Edward, it's not your fault. Taylors a bitch and i bet she did this on purpose. Lets not let it ruin our day ok." There was no way i was letting thos pigs destroy my day. I was going to have fun with my friends, wether they were here or not.

"Bella, can i talk to you." I looked up to see Mark stand 5 feet in front of me.

"Go away Mark. I dont wanna talk to you."

"Please Bella. I'm really sorry for everything that happened." Pfft bull shit he was.

"Mark, i think you should leave" Edward said from behind me, anger dripping from his voice. He had stopped pushing me and was now holding me close to his chest and i gripped onto his hands that were rested on my stomach.

"No, not until i talk to Bella" Mark said with determenation written across his face.

"There isn't anything left to talk about Mark. Now leave" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Bella, Is everything ok here?" Jasper asked his eyes darting from me to Mark then to edward and back again.

"Yeah Jasper, everything is fine. Mark here was just leaving" Edward answered for me. Good i don't think i would have been that nice about it.

I swear before Mark walked away he growled and muttered _"This isn't over"_ under his breath. I don't think i was supposed to hear that.

"Are you ok Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah thanks Jasper i'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile and jumped off the swing.

"How about we go talk to the others and see what they wanna do" He suggested. Edward and i agreed and started walking back to our group, my hand in Edwards _I could get use to this_ i thought to myself as i quickly stole a peek at Edward who seemed very content being this close to me.

"What are we going to do now?" Jaspers voice broughtme back to reality.

"Well we were thinking about going to get some ice cream then heading home. It will be almost dinner by that time" Alice said.

We all agreed and headed to our designated cars to go get some ice cream.


	8. Pool Fun

**A/N: Ok so here is the next chapter. Hope ya like it. **

**.......................................................**

We were back at Edwards place and everyone was sitting around on the couch trying to figure out what to do. The silence was eerie and I couldn't help but notice the tension that was lurking between me, Taylor, Mark, Edward and Tanya.

"Oh I forgot!" Everyone turned their head towards me with confusion resting on their faces; I sat there with a big smirk on my face looking at Taylor.

"You didn't do your dare yesterday Taylor, so you have to do it now" She cocked an eyebrow at me and I just pointed to the back door and grinned at her like i had just won a million dollars, this was going to be good.

Emmett let out a booming laughter and ran over to Taylor and picked her up then started running outside. The expression of Taylors face was hilarious.

Everyone quickly followed behind. Taylor was kicking and screaming at Emmett and he just laughed it off.

By the time I got outside to join everyone, Taylor was standing next to the pool with a sour look on her face.

"Come on Taylor, we're waiting" It was hard trying to stifle my laughs.

"I am NOT jumping in that pool. It's freezing cold" I took a step towards her.

"Come on Taylor, what happened to the girl that use to take any dare thrown at her?" I said while I remembered the time Tracey dared her to streak through the school wearing a nurse's outfit. The teachers where all chasing her and she was laughing her head off screaming things like "Catch me if you can" and "Your just jealous that I'm hotter then all you old sods".

The nurses outfit she wore was rather skimpy as well, you could see her butt cheeks the skirt was so short. She wore socks that came up to her knees and three inch white high heels that I'm surprised she could even run in. The top was barely there; her breasts were almost falling out and I was rolling on the ground laughing at her, gripping my sides, while Tracey caught it all on video.

Taylor was searching on you tube one day and came across the video Tracey had taken of her streaking through the school and she had a massive hissy fit and didn't talk to her for a week.

"That was different Bella! Phoenix is warm, we are in Forks at the moment its bloody freezing" She screeched.

I took another step forward.

"Come on, I know you have it in you. You're just being a sook" I took another two steps towards her.

By now I was only one step away from her, she grabbed onto my top

"If I go in your coming with me" She smiled evilly at me as I tried to step out of her grip.

It all happened so fast, Taylor was about to jump in, Edward grabbed onto my waist trying to stop me from falling in with her, then Tanya grabbed onto his shirt in order to keep him out of the water, but instead of them succeeding we all fell in with Taylor with a big splash.

I surfaced from the bottom of the pool gasping for air as did Taylor, Edward and Tanya. Tanya was laughing - _what a retard_ - and Edward just glared at Taylor who was trying to get out of the pool. I swam over to her and ducked her under water and used her as a step ladder to get myself out.

I offered my hand to Edward and dragged him out of the cold water too.

"YOU BITCH" Taylor screamed at me. I just stuck my tongue out at her.

Alice ran over to us with two towels. I wrapped myself up tight and lightly dried myself before running inside and jumping in the shower to heat myself back up, Alice slightly opened the door and threw in some dry clothes for me to wear.

Once I was warm enough I hopped out of the shower and started to dry myself.

I was half dressed when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked as I rushed to get all my clothes on.

"It's me" I rushed over to the door to make sure it was locked.

"Go away Mark"

"I just want to talk to you Bella"

"I already told you, we have nothing to talk about." I yelled through the door.

There was silence for a moment so I decided to step out and join my friends _Stuff Mark_.

Once I opened the door Mark came barging in pushing me back into the bathroom and shut the door.

"For god sake Mark, get lost!" I yelled as I tried to get past him to the door.

He pushed me back so I was forced to sit on the edge of the bath.

"I said I want to talk to you Bella, and you will talk to me"

"I don't have to DO anything Mark" I spat at him. "You disgust me, you're a pathetic excuse for a male" I was starting to get really angry now.

I stood up and pushed him out of the way and ran to the door and quickly pushed it opened and start, well tried to run out. I ran into someone on my way out and fell backwards into Marks chest.

I tried to push away from him but he wrapped his tightly around my waist.

"What are you doing?" Edward's voice made me snap my head up; he was obviously the one I ran into.

I was about to ask for his help but Mark started talking.

"Bella and I are getting back together" Well that shocked me, my eyes grew wide. I opened my mouth a few times to say something but no words came out, so I just shook my head hoping Edward would notice.

He was staring at me, and didn't look happy so I kept shaking my head pleading with my eyes for him to help. But nothing, he just stood there, staring at me in shock before he turned on his heel and walked away.

I snapped out of my trance and quickly elbowed Mark in the rib, as a reflex his bent over clutching the stop I had hit.

"WE ARE NOT GETTING BACK TOGETHER" I screamed at him before heading off in the same direction Edward had left in.

I ran all the way to the end of the hall on the third floor and swung the door open. Edward was lying on his bed with his hands over his face.

"Edward" I whispered

"Go away" He didn't remove his hands from his face.

I walked in a shut the door behind me and made my way to his bed and climbed in to lie down next to him.

"I said go away Bella. How could you do that? He treated you like absolute shit."

I looked down "I di-"

"Save it Bella, ya know, I really liked you too. Now please leave" He rolled over so he was facing away from me, I shook my head as the tears started to form in my eyes.

I sat there for a minute before I snuggled into his back and wrapped my arm around him. He didn't move, I leaned up on my elbow and lowered my head to his ear.

"I didn't take him back Edward. He barged in the bathroom when I was trying to leave. I pushed past him and tried to run out but I ran into you and fell back against him. I don't want to be with him, I told him I didn't want to talk but he didn't listen. I'm sorry. But I like you too" I whispered. Edward didn't say anything so I sighed and got off the bed and started to walk towards the door.

"Bella" I turned around and saw Edward standing right in front of me. He quickly wrapped an arm around my waist and with his free hand he lifted my chin up so I had to face him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered before he crashed his lips on mine. It was urgent, but passionate.

I brought my arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He tongue glazed my bottom lip and I slightly opened my mouth allowing him access.

I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue and his lips were so soft against mine. He slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. Both of us gasping for air.

He smiled sweetly at me before placing one last kiss on my lips.

**....................**

**A/N: Ok so I know it's short. But I like this chapter... I think it's sweet!**

**R&R :-)**


	9. Emmett Sings

**A/N: Thank everyone for the Reviews. 8-) OHHHH and happy Easter!! Hope the Easter bunny comes to you. **

**.......................................................**

Before I knew it I was waking up on Monday morning to the annoying sound of my alarm. I rolled over groaning refusing to open my eyes as I bashed my bed side table in hopes of finally hitting the alarm clock.

Much to my dismay I knocked it off the bed side table and onto the floor, meaning now I had to get up faster and sooner then I would like to. After I stopped the annoying beeping noise I slumped my shoulders and made my way to the bathroom. I took a look in the mirror while the shower was heating up, _God I look like a troll! _I thought to myself, my hair was an absolute mess, I had hideous bags under my eyes and my face looked paler than usual.

While I stood in the shower letting the hot water warm my sore muscles I thought back to the rather eventful weekend that had just past, Edward and I _pretended _to be girlfriend and boyfriend because Tanya had shown up, Taylor had also shown up and had the nerve to invite Mark down who then tried to tell Edward we were getting back together after he had just shoved my into the bathroom, not to mention Taylor pulled myself, Edward and Tanya all into the pool, Alice made me kiss Edward _In front of everyone, _which is not really how I imagined our first kiss to be and to top it all off, Edward and I became an official couple. I smiled to myself at the last thought.

Edward and I were a couple, I, Bella Swan, Plain an ordinary was dating THE Edward Cullen, the most sort after male in our entire school. The _Hottest _guy in our entire school. I shook my head at how ridiculous that all sounded, I had no idea how I got someone as great as Edward. I wasn't about to complain about it though, I mean shit who would; it's Edward for crying out loud.

After showering I dragged myself back to my bedroom and got dressed into a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and a Light pink inside out stitch baby doll top with black ballet flats to match. I dried my hair and let it cascade down my back in a perfect wave. I applied a small amount of makeup then made my way down stairs.

"Morning Dad" I sang. Charlie looked up at me with a grin on his face.

"Morning Bells, you're happier than usual"

"Yup" I said as I pup a pop tart in the toaster.

"I haven't seen you around much Bells. How have you been?"

"Yeah I have been pretty good dad, just hanging out with some friends"

I grabbed my pop tart out then ran to Charlie and gave him a quick kiss on the head.

"I'm off dad, love you" And ran out the door before he could say anything else.

I jumped into Harold – My car – I came up with that name last night when I was staring at it, I thought it looked like a Harold. And I drove to school.

"Bella" I turned around to see Rose waving at me from the other end of the car park, I waved back then headed towards her, she was standing with Emmett.

"Hey guys" I said as I approached them.

"Hey Bells" Rose smiled at me as Emmett pick me up and squeezed the absolute life out of me.

I tried to talk but he was squeezing so tight the only thing I could get out of my mouth was a noise that made me sound like a mouse, so I settled for whacking him on the shoulder. He let out a massive laugh as he set me back safely on the ground. I rested my hands on my knees and put my head between my legs as I tried to catch my breath.

"God Em, one day you're going to give the poor girl a heart attack, or squeeze her to death" Rosalie said as she wacked him across the back of the head.

"OUCH Rosie that hurt" Emmett pouted. Now if you saw how big Emmett was you could just imagine what a huge person that looks like he could flick you with one finger would look like pouting. This sent me into a fit of giggles and Rosalie just shook her head.

I finally caught my breath back... again as I clutched my now hurting side of my stomach when someone put their hands over my eyes and whispered "Guess who" In my ear.

I smiled hugely and covered the person's hands with my own.

"Hmmm" I said thoughtfully "Leonardo dicaprio?" I asked trying to sound as serious as possible.

The person uncovered my ears "Silly Bella" He said as I spun around and put on a sad face.

"Damn!" I said sounding upset "I really thought it was Leo" I said as I pouted.

Edward laughed at me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I guess this is our queue to leave" Rosalie said as she grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Yes, shoo" I said with a laugh.

Emmett scruffed my hair before heading off after Rose.

"How are you this morning?" Edward asked as he place a soft kiss on my lips. Again I pouted and he chuckled.

"I would be better if I actually got a PROPER kiss" He leaned in and locked his lips with mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled against his lips.

"That's better" I said when he pulled away.

"Get a room you two" Alice said as she approached us.

I turned to her a stuck my tongue out

"Real mature Bella" She rolled her eyes, I just laughed and buried my head into Edwards chest

"Come on Bella, we are going to be late for class" She grabbed my hand and literally yanked me out of Edward's arms.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you in biology!" Edward yelled after me.

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss before giving in and letting Alice drag me to English.

We had been in English for about 20minutes when someone started talking on the loud speaker. Everyone stayed quiet while they listened.

"Good Morning students and teachers at Forks high" Emmett's loud voice echoed through the class room. I gasped and looked at Alice who had a confused look on her face. _His dare _ I whispered to her, then she started laughing silently as did I.

"I have a rather special treat for you all this morning, now if you could all please shut up and listen"

The next thing I heard was the tune to 'I'm a barbie girl' playing into the speaker. Then when Emmett started singing I fell off my seat laughing, Alice soon joined me along with a few other students.

"Alright, everyone calm down and get back in your seats" The teacher all but yelled over Emmett's loud singing, he sounded like a constipated donkey. I reluctantly got up and sat in my seat, still laughing and clutching onto my sides. By the time Emmett had finished singing I was gasping for air.

"Thank you everyone" There was a pause and I could hear talking in the background "I gotta go ciao!" he yelled then I heard a whole lot of banging before it cut of completely.

English finally finished and I walked out of the class still laughing. I finally took a couple of deep breaths before I made my way to biology. I'm sure my cheeks had turned 100 shades of red by now.

I took my seat next to Edward, who was already there.

"Why are you so red?" He asked as he cupped my face with his hand

"Didn't you hear Emmett singing Barbie girl?"

"Yeah I did" He paused for a minute "Is that why you're so red?"

"Yes, it was hilarious. Alice and I were rolling around on the ground it was so funny" Edward shook his head and muttered something that sounded like _Girls _as he turned his attention back to the front of the classroom as the teacher had just walked on.

Throughout Biology I would get silent fits of laughter as I thought back to Emmett's singing and Edward would look at me shake his head. Emmett's singing had to be one of the funniest things I had ever heard before in my life.

Due to my silent fits of laughter I didn't catch all the notes from class, so I would just copy them all off Edward later on. Lunch finally came and Edward and I walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. Every female we passed on the way either looked at me like they would pounce at any minute or looked as if they wished they were me. I felt rather proud that he was all mine and know one else's. I leaned my body into his so people would see the fact that we were really together and not just holding hands for the hell of it.

"Hey guys" I said as Edward and I sat at our usual table with everyone else.

"What's up Bella?" Jasper asked, I looked at Alice then looked at Emmett and started to laugh again, Alice joined me a second later.

"Shut up you guys that wasn't funny! I got detention for the rest of the week" Emmett whined.

"Yes – was – funny- Emmett – you – sounded – like – a - constipated donkey!" I said between gasps after that everyone, Except Emmett, was laughing.

"Rosiieee" Emmett complained "There teasing me"

"Don't look at me Em, she has a point ya know" Then Rosalie started laughing too.

Emmett slammed his hand on the table witched snapped everyone out of there laughter.

"Ok, are we all over it now?" Emmett said sounding hurt. I hung my head down to face the table a nodded.

"I'm sorry Emmy " Alice and I said and the same time.

"Aww it's ok" Emmett said cheering up. We knew it was impossible for Emmett to stay angry at anyone too long.

Lunch finished not long after that and I made my way to PE with Rose.

"So how are you and Edward going?" Rose cooed next to me. I turned away and blushed.

"Everything is going great Rose"

"Have you two, ya know? Yet?" She asked, I turned to face her, my jaw hanging open as I stared at her in shock.

"ROSE! We only started going out like yesterday" I said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes, ya never know these things" She said matter of factly.

I narrowed my eyes at her "Well no, we haven't thank you very much" I huffed.

"Ha-ha, sorry for asking" She said sarcastically.

We had gymnastics again in Gym today, so I had fun with that. Gave me a good workout. In Math's we studied trig, and some kid put one of those whoopee cushions on the teacher's seat. And home work club was just plain boring; I got most of my home work done though which I guess was good.

Edward and I made plans to go out tonight, he was picking me up at 6:00. And I was going to introduce him to my father, so help me god. I'd have to hide his guns before he finds out.

I got in my car for the 10minute drive home, jumping in my seat anticipating tonight's events with Edward.

**..........................................**

**A/N: Ok I'm going to leave it there. I hope you liked it... I guess happy Easter again, I'll update ASAP. Maybe tomorrow I'm not sure I have a little kids birthday party to go to –YAY ME! Have a great weekend all! Ohhh yeah one more thing, R&R 8-)**


	10. The Date

I bolted up the stairs running into my door by accident, I quickly regained myself and actually turned the knob on my door this time, I jumped over my bed and into my closet throwing clothes on the floor trying to choose what to wear. I had literally pulled almost the whole contents of my closet out and on to floor of my room. I started to get frustrated that I couldn't put together a decent outfit so I decided to call Alice.

The phone rang 4 times before she answered.

"Hey Bella!" She said rather cheerily.

"Alice I can't decide what to wear, my room is a mess and nothing matches. I don't have anything decent enough and I have to leave in an hour. HELP ME!" I heard Alice chuckle on the other end of the phone as I rambled on about my inability to choose my own clothes.

"Ok calm down, I know the perfect outfit for you to wear." I let out a sigh of relief "Grab your Black Adidas Tennis Skirt, and your Wheels & Doll baby Pink Vintage Print Cardigan then wear your black converse shoes. Accessorise with that silver bangle we brought the other day and those hoop earrings" I gathered all the clothing Alice told me to grab and laid it out on my bed to examine it.

"Alice it's perfect, I love it. THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH!"

"No worries, what are best friends for huh? Now go shower and get dressed!" She ordered

"Thank you Alice. Bye"

"Have fun, and don't forget to breath. See you tomorrow"

I ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, making sure my hair didn't get wet I scrubbed myself clean. I dried myself at record speed and threw my clothes out then made sure everything was straight and perfect before continuing on with re-straightening my hair and curling the ends a little, then I put on some foundation, light pink eye shadow, a tiny bit of eye liner and mascara and a light coat of light pink lipstick. I grabbed my D&B black leather hand bag and ran downstairs.

"Hey dad, I'm going out. I don't know what time I'll be home but I shouldn't be too late" I said as I ran past my farther.

"Where are you going Bell's?" This was the question I was dreading.

"I, uh, umm, I have a date with umm... Edward Cullen." I saw Charlie stiffen in the corner of my eye as I pretended to be busy putting away the dishes

"Edward Cullen?" My father asked

"Yes dad, Edward"

"Hmm I don't know about this"

"Dad, I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions." I said as I secretly scanned the room for any signs of his gun. When I was satisfied that there was no gun around I settled down into the couch, just as I sat down there was a knock at the front door. I shot out of my seat and eyed my farther

"Be nice Dad" I warned. He groaned but nodded his head and didn't move an inch from where he was sitting. I rolled my eyes and skipped to the front door.

When I opened it my eyes widened in awe at the sight in front of me, Edward was wearing Dark Denim jeans and a white button up shirt with a nice black jacket over the top. The first couple of buttons on his shirt were undone revealing his sculpted chest.

I had stood there for at least 3minutes staring at Edward before he cleared his throat and laughed at me.

"Sorry, Umm come in" I said still in a daze

"Thank you" He said as he stood inside and then gave me a kiss on the cheek "You look beautiful"

"Thanks', you look great too" I said as I looked at the floor and blushed.

Just then my farther cleared his throat, my head shot up in his direction and I grabbed Edwards hand and dragged him over to my dad.

"Dad, this is Edward, Edward this is my dad, Charlie" Edward held his hand out politely to shake my dad's hand

"Nice to meet you, sir" My dad stared at his hand debating for a moment before finally accepting the gesture. They seemed to hold onto each other's hands rather tightly, and it looked like they were trying to stare each other down.

"Ok, so we have to go" I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and grabbed Edwards hand and started to pull him towards the front door.

"Don't be home too late!" I heard Charlie call from inside the house.

Edward opened the passenger side door for me; I smiled up at him and brushed my hand over his shoulder as I slid into the car. He closed my door and jogged over to the driver's side.

"Ready?" He smiled at me

"More than ever" I grinned at him. I sat in the car, staring out the window watching the trees fly by at an amazing speed.

"So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise" Then he winked at me.

I groaned "I hate surprises" I whined.

Edward just chuckled and continued to drive. Sooner then I thought we pulled up beside... well nothing but trees. I looked around carefully to see if I maybe missed something, but nope, just trees.

"Alright come on let's go" Edward said as he opened my door for me. I hadn't even realised he got out of the car until just then.

I took his hand as he supported me while getting out of the car.

"Umm Edward where are we?" I said as I looked around again.

"You will see" He replied as he grabbed my hand and started to lead me into the forest.

It seemed like we walked for ages, but suddenly Edward stopped and turned to face me with and almost evil grin on his face. _Oh shit, he is going to kill me. _My breathing hitched and I started to panic.

"It's just threw the trees there" He pointed over to a group of trees and I could see a dim light shining through them. I let out a sigh of relief; He isn't going to kill me.

He put his hands over my eyes and started to lead me toward the light. The smile grew on my face as I got more excited.

Edward stopped again then rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered "Are you ready" In my ear.

I nodded my head and my heart started to pound in my chest as he removed his hands from my eyes.

I looked around and straight away my hand flew up to cover my mouth as I took in the sight around me. I was standing in the middle of what looked to be a meadow, there was a small round table with two chairs opposite each other, the table had a white table cloth on it and two Taper candles in silver holder in the middle on either side of a silver vase which contained one red rose. The ground was scattered in red and pink rose petals with little tea light candles in clear holders in a circle around the meadow.

There was another rectangle table set out with a white cloth over the top with two plates of what I'm assuming was food cover with a silver lid and two glasses and a bottle of water next to them.

I stared at the image in front of me, feeling like I could cry at any moment. I turned to face Edward who was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"It's beautiful Edward" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it" He said once I pulled away.

He entwined his fingers with mine and led me over to the table and pulled my seat out for me, I sat down and he went to collect our food and set the two platters on the table then pulled the silver lid off, the aroma of the food in front of me filled my nose and my mouth started watering instantly.

"Its Mushroom bisque soup with freshette croutons" He said as he sat down in his seat after handing me a glass of water.

"It looks delicious. Did you make this?" I said as I picked up my spoon

"Yes, I did. With a bit of help from Esme" I gave him a nod and took a mouthful of the food.

"This tastes heavenly" I aid as I took another spoonful.

"I'm glad you like it" He smiled up at me.

We sat there peacefully eating out dinner, Edwards hand holding mine across the table. Once we had finished he stood up and held his hand out for me, I took it gratefully and stood up. He pulled out what looked like a remote and hit a button, music suddenly filled my ears and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest, I rested my head on his chest and also wrapped my arms around his waist. We started moving slowly around the meadow together as the peaceful music played softly in the background.

I felt so comfortable in Edward embrace, as we swayed side to side. I tilted my head to look up at him, not feeling the need to speak, he smiled down at me and I lent up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips softly against his we didn't stop dancing as our lips moved in perfect synchronization together.

I could have stayed there forever, in Edwards arms. He pulled away from our kiss and looked me in the eyes; he looked like he was debating something, and then smiled when he came to a decision.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met in my entire life. I don't know what I would do without you" He whispered, his eyes full of adoration.

"I feel the same way Edward" I smiled up at him.

He lent down and rested his chin on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a moment until he whispered something else.

"Bella" He pulled away from my shoulder and looked me in the eyes "I-I love you" He said not tearing his gaze away from mine.

I looked at him for a moment, trying to search in his eyes, trying to find out if he was kidding me or not. Then it hit me that he was being serious. I bit my bottom lip searching myself for the right reply. Thinking about him and me, then I realised that the feeling was mutual. Edward's face turned sad

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I know it's early but I just had to tell you, I have never felt like this before."

"It's ok Edward. I love you too" His face lit up

"Really?" He asked

"Really, Really" I whispered as I kissed him again.

This time it lasted a bit longer, our tongues dancing with each other. The kiss grew a bit more eager and faster. All too soon I pulled away gasping for air, Edwards lips didn't move off of my body though, they trailed down my jaw up to my ear where he gently nibbled on it before making his way down my neck. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and a small moan escaped my lips, Edward came back up and began kissing me passionately again. I knotted my fingers in his hair as his hands ran up and down massaging my back.

I felt Edward smile against my lips, and then he pulled away. I pouted at him and he gave me one last peck on my lips.

"As much as I would like to stay, I really should get you home. I would like to get myself into your dads good books" He chuckled.

"I guess you have a point there" I said rather disappointed

We gathered our belongings and made our way back to his car; again he opened my door for me before running around to the driver's side. We drove in comfortable silence all the way back to my house.

Once we were in my drive way, Edward opened my door again.

"Thank you for tonight Edward, it was amazing" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You are more than welcome sweetheart" He whispered in my ear before giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He said

"Ok" I said as I pulled away and started to make my way to my front door.

"Bella" Edward called and I spun around quickly to look at him. He smiled at me "I Love you" He said. I smiled back at him

"I Love you too Edward. Good night"

"Sweet dreams, my love" He said as I entered my house. I rested my back against the door trying to regain myself. Who knew Edward could be so romantic and perfect I thought to myself as I slowly made my way upstairs.

Charlie was in bed so I didn't need to worry about the million questions I was expecting to receive.

I got changed into my Pj's and climbed into bed. I just laid there running through the events of tonight with a smile on my face.

**..................................................**

**Alright, so here we have chapter 10! I rather enjoyed writing this chapter! **

**Did you like it? Or hate it? Either way let me know.... R&R**


	11. New comers

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock again this morning. Instead of bashing it off my bedside table, I sat up and turned it off. I slammed my head back into the pillow and covered my face with my hands and groaned.

Last night had been awesome. And I couldn't wait to see Edward today at school.

With the thought of Edward I shot out of my bed and skipped across to the bathroom to shower quickly.

After showering I pulled on a pair of black leggings then my dark blue mini shirt and matched it with a black long sleeve top.

I rushed downstairs after doing my hair and makeup and stood in front of the fridge debating on what to eat for breakfast.

"Morning Bells"

"Morning Dad" I turned to face him and gave him a quick smile before going back to debating on breakfast.

I decided to just settle for toast seeming as I couldn't make up my mind.

Once my toast was cooked I took the seat at the table opposite Charlie.

"So Bells" He said as he took a sip of his coffee "How was the date last night?"

"It was great dad!" I said excitedly

"Well that's good. What did you two do?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

I smirked at him "We had dinner in this little meadow not too far away from here"

"Well it sounds like you had a good time then"

"I did dad, thanks" I said as I put my plate in the sink.

"Well, I'm off. I will see you later"

"Ok Bells, Have a good day"

****************************************

"BELLA!" Alice called once I got out of my truck. "Bella, guess what" She said jumping up and down.

"What is it Alice?" I chuckled

"There are two new students starting today" She said with a smile on her face. Apparently getting a new student was rare for Forks seeing as it was so small, so it was a big deal for everyone.

"Cool, do you know who they are?" I replied trying to sound enthusiastic about it.

"No, I just heard people talking about it on my way over to you. I know it's a guy and a girl though, brother and sister if I'm not mistaken" I nodded my head as I started to head towards my locker.

I was just glad that I wasn't going to be the 'new girl' anymore.

"Soooo Bella, how did the date go last night?"

"Oh Alice, it was so romantic, he took me to this little meadow and it was decorated with candles and rose petals. It was beautiful" I gushed.

"Wow I wish Emmett did that for me" I turned around to find Rose walking silently behind us.

"Oh Rose I didn't see you there!" I laughed.

"Is that all the happened?" I turned back to Alice who had a big smile on her face.

"Well by the looks on your face, you already know Alice" I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on Bella, I wanna hear it from you"

"Fine, he told me he loved me" I grinned, Rose started bouncing up and down

"Gee Rose you have been hanging out with Alice too much" I chuckled.

"Shut up Bella, I'm just happy for you" I rolled my eyes at her "So do you love him too?" She asked ignoring the fact I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yes, and Yes I told him" I said.

"Wow, that's so cute" Rose said.

We had stopped at my locker by now, so I opened it and pulled out the books I needed.

"Bella" Lauren Sneered as she walked past me.

"What's up with her?" Alice asked

"I don't know, that's the first time she has ever spoken to me. But I noticed the bitchy looks she gave me every time I was with Edward" I said as I watched Lauren's skanky figure disappear around the corner, who wear a mini dress on a freezing day like today?

"She is a bitch anyway, who cares. Let's go" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me off in the direction of our English class.

"Alice you're so rude, I'll see you later guys" I heard Rose call after us. Alice just waved her off.

I walked into English and sat down in my usual seat, and Alice sat next to me. We were one of the first to walk in.

"Bella, you know you and Edward a perfect for each other" Alice said from beside me.

"You think?" I asked, still not sure. Edward is, well extremely good looking and I'm, Bella.

"No I don't think, I know" She replied.

Just then I heard the seat next to me screeched as it was being pulled out so I turned to see who had sitten next to. The person I saw didn't look like anyone I had seen here before. He had short sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he was very tan too and looked toned, all in all he wasn't bad looking.

"Hey I'm James" he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Ahh I'm Bella" I said as I gave him a smile, he grinned at me in return.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. SO what do people do here in Forks?" He laughed

"Not much really" I admitted and he chuckled softly.

"Alright class, open your book to page 27 please" the teacher called and I turned my attention to the book in front of me.

English flew by and soon I was in biology.

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to Edward.

"Hey baby" He smiled at me.

"How are you?" I said as I pulled out my books

"As good as can be I guess" He replied

"What's wrong?" I asked, a bit worried.

"That" He said as he pointed to the front of the room.

There was a red haired girl standing at the front of the class, she was pretty, pale skin and blue eyes. She was looking around the class room when her eyes rested upon our table and she smiled, I'm guessing at Edward and started to make her way over to us.

"Hey, so we meet again" She said to Edward

"Yes" He replied

"Excuse me, do you mind moving seats so I can sit next to Edward?" She asked

"I beg your pardon?" I replied

"I sai-"

"I know what you said" I glared at her

"Well... Move, please" Replied, getting a bit annoyed

"Umm I don't think so. We have assigned seat's" I said matter-of-factly

"Well I can change that" She replied smugly

"Know, I don't think so" Gee this girl was desperate.

"Listen here princess, I want to sit next to Edward so please, move" I raised my eyebrow at her.

I looked over at Edward who was staring at her in shock.

"And why exactly do you want to sit next to him?" I asked smugly.

"Because, He is nice and I want to get to know him, you know maybe him and me" She trailed off with a wink.

I laughed at her "Are you serious? You're kidding right?" I laughed harder.

Her face went red "Know I am not kidding now MOVE" she all but yelled at me.

I stood up and leant my hands on the desk as I leant over to face her a bit more closely.

"Why would I let some whore like you sit next to my boyfriend?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows at her.

She frowned at me then turned to Edward who nodded and laced his fingers with mine. She hissed then stalked to the other side of the room.

"Thank you" Edward whispered in my ear

"No worries" I smiled back at him

****************************************

"Bella, look who is walking this way" Alice whispered in my ear. I turned to face her and looked through the crowed in the cafeteria trying to pin point who she was talking about when I saw James walking towards us.

"Hey Bella, mind if I sit with you, I don't really know anyone else here yet" He asked me. I looked at Edward who seemed to trying to shoot James with his eyes.

"Ahh yeah sure I guess you can" I replied awkwardly as I snuggled in closer to Edward.

Edward wrapped his arm around me, and placed a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek then pressed my lips against his.

"I love you" I whispered against lips

"I love you too" He replied with a smile

I heard someone cough so I pulled away and begun eating my lunch.

"So, James. How do you like it here so far?" Edward asked politely.

"Yeah it's good, everyone is nice so far" He said as he looked at me.

_What the hell is it with this family? First his sister and now him? _ I thought _At least he hasn't done anything yet. _

"What other classes do you have next James?" Alice chirped in

"I have Gym next, then science and then home work club" he replied

Just then the bell rang, I slowly climbed out of my seat and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck

"I'll see you after school?" I asked with a pout

"Yes, I will see you after school. Maybe you can come over and meet my parents?" He replied

"Really? What if they don't like me" I said suddenly getting nervous.

"They will love you Bella, trust me" he said as he bent down and gave me quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later" He said as he walked off.

I slowly made my way to gym and changed into my clothes. I walked over to were Rose was and stood next to her, I noticed James standing a little ways away from us.

"Rose, Edward wants me to meet his parent's tonight"

"Really? That's great!" She exclaimed

"But, what if they don't like me" I whined

"Silly Bella, of course they will Love you, who wouldn't?" She asked. I chose not to reply to that I knew it could very well turn into an argument, which I would lose.

Then the teacher walked in and put every on into groups of two, lucky for me I was put in a group with James _woo hoo _ I thought sarcastically.

"Hey Bella" James said as he stood next to me

"James" I said as I gave him a nod.

"So, Edward is your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yep" I replied popping the 'P'

"I see" He said then I swear I heard him mutter something like _we will see about that _under his breath.

I shook my head and started to pay attention to the teacher, she had just announced that we would be doing basketball drills for the next couple of weeks, and then there would be a game once teams were chosen.

I went along and did the drills with Janes, trying to ignore him where I could or act as if I hadn't heard what he was saying.

The rest of our classes went in a blur, I constantly tried to avoid James which meant I really concentrated on my work, for once.

After class I started heading towards Edwards car, as I was walking I noticed Edward not too far in front of me, walking next to none other than Victoria. As I got a little closer I could hear what they were saying

"Come on Edward, what you say. Let's hang out tonight." Victoria said.

"No, I have a girlfriend, Bella remember?" I heard Edward reply in a cold tone

"I know you're not really with her" I could imagine her rolling her eyes

"Yes, I am. Now please leave me alone I'm not interested" He started to walk fast but Victoria kept up with his pace.

I had, had enough of listening to her beg my boyfriend so I walked faster to catch up with him. I tapped in on the shoulder and he spun around, I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and pressed my lips against his.

I felt him smile as I pulled away "I missed you" he said

I smiled at him "I missed you too" I replied as I un-wrapped my legs from his waist and entwined our fingers together.

"Oh hey Victoria, I didn't see you there" I smirked at her, her face turned red and she stormed away in the opposite direction.

Edward laughed "You're nasty you know that" he said with a grin

"Well, no one gets away with flirting with my boyfriend" I replied as I started to pull him towards his car

"So are you ready to meet my parents" He asked

I took in a deep shaky breath "Yes, I am" He smiled at me.

He opened my door for me and I slid into the car, He climbed into the driver's side and we pulled out of the school.

**........................................**

**I am glad you guys liked the last chapter!**

**Have I told you how much I LOVE reviews? : - ) Hope you liked it**


	12. The Rentals

"Alight Bella Let's Go" Edward said as he opened my door for me and grabbed my hand.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I let Edward drag up to his front door.

"Calm down Bella" Edward chuckled

"I'm nervous" I snapped at him. I didn't mean to snap at him, I was just nervous as hell.

I have never met his parents before.

"Mum, Dad?" Edward called as we walked in the front door.

"In the kitchen Honey" I heard a female's voice chime.

Edward dragged me threw his house to the kitchen.

"Mum, Dad I want you to meet Bella, My girlfriend. Bella these are my parents, Carlisle and Esme"

"Oh my Edward she is stunning, Bella I'm pleased to meet you" Esme said as she scooped me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too Esme" I said shyly, I felt my traitor blush warm up my cheeks.

"Hello Bella, It's great to finally meet you. Edward has told us so much about you" Carlisle smiled at me

"It's great to meet you too" I said once Esme released me from her hug.

"So, how was school today?" Esme asked, smiling at Edward and me.

"School was great ma. Bella and I are going up to my room"

He grabbed my hand again and escorted me up to his bedroom, I sat down on the side of his bed and let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding.

"See, it wasn't too bad now was it?" Edward asked pulling me so I was lying against his chest.

"No, I guess it wasn't" I sighed.

"I told you they would love you" He said turning me around so I was now facing him.

I smiled and just pressed my lips against his.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in mum" Edward sighed

"Sorry to bother you honey, I just wanted to know if Bella would like to join us for dinner?"

"Umm yeah sure I would love to, thank you Esme" I smiled up at her.

She returned my smile before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"I should call my dad to let him know" I told Edward.

I pulled out my cell and scrolled down to find his number

"Hello?"

"Hey dad it's me"

"Oh hey Bell's, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought I would let you know I'm having dinner at Edward's tonight"

"Alright Darling, I'll see you later"

"Ok Bye dad"

"Bye Bells"

I stood about and walked around Edward's room, I know I have been in here before but I haven't had a proper look. I walked over to his CD player and turned it on, I pressed play and waited for the music to come, I brassed myself in case it was the typical loud thump thump kind of music guys like to listen too, but when _Debussy _started playing I spun around to face Edward, he looked a tad embarrassed.

"You like Debussy?" I asked, shock evident in my voice.

"Yeah. Clare De Lune is great" He said a bit unsure.

I grinned at him, he smiled and stood up grabbing my hand in his before wrapping my arm around him neck. My grin turned into a smile as Edward gracefully spun me around the small area in his bedroom, he dipped me down and placed a small kiss on the hollow of my neck then brought me back up and pulled me closer to him.

"Kid's Dinners ready" _Damn it!_ I thought as I pulled away from Edward.

"Better go, don't want the rentals getting suspicious now do we?" I laughed "They might think we are up to no good if we take too long"

*******************************************

"So Bella, how do you like Forks so far?" Carlisle asked over dinner

"Yeah I like it so far. " I smiled, at least they don't know it's thanks to their son "It rains allot though" I frowned

"Well that's Forks for you" Carlisle replied.

"If you don't mind me asking dear, how did you and Edward become a.... Item? He wouldn't give me too many details" Esme asked.

I flushed red and looked down at the table

"Mum" Edward warned

"It's ok Edward I don't mind" I said as I looked back up to face his mother.

"Alice and I became friends pretty fast, then Edward and I became friends. Due to some... circumstances we pretended to be a couple. Then my ex showed up and tried to force us to get back together. Edward saw and left. I told my ex to leave me alone and I went to find Edward. It kind of went from there" Edward smiled at me and held my hand under the table giving it one quick squeeze.

"What was your ex doing here?" Esme asked shocked

"Well, Taylor USE to be my best friend back in Forks. I didn't know you guys were related and I ran into her here one day. She thought it would be great to get my ex down here. He is sort of the reason her and I aren't friends anymore and she is the reason him and I aren't together anymore" I stated. I wasn't about to lie, even if it was their niece.

"I see" Esme nodded her head.

After dinner, Edward and I helped clean up and his parents disappeared up to their bedroom

*******************************************

Once everything was tidy, Edward and I sat down and started watching the biggest loser on TV. I snuggled in close to his side and watched as they all voted on elimination

Just then Alice came bounding in threw the door.

"Hey guys" She squealed

"Hey Alice" Edward and I said at the same time, not taking our eyes off the TV

"So Bella, how did dinner go?" She asked

"It went great Alice" I turned to smile at her, then turned back to the TV.

"Well, you're boring. I want details"

"Not much happened Alice, we spoke about how I am liking Forks and how Edward and I got together"

"Awesome! Anyway, we are all going to the movies on Friday. You two HAVE to come. I will not take no for an answer"

"Why would we say no Ali?" Edward asked

"I don't know" She shrugged "Just thought I would let you know you don't have an option"

"Right well ok, we will be there" I said.

"Fantastic!" Alice said as she ran up the stairs

"You know your sister is weird" I said to Edward

"You're telling me"

"I heard that!" Alice screamed from upstairs

"She has supersonic hearing too apparently" I chuckled

"I heard that too" She screamed again. Edward and I laughed.

After the biggest loser finished I decided it was late enough to leave.

"Edward, I have to go" He stood up and walked me out to his car and opened the door for me.

"Looking forward to another day of Victoria and James tomorrow?" Edward asked.

I cringed "Know, not at all. They're both just... weird"

"Tell me about it. Victoria is creepy" I laughed at the look Edward pulled.

"You look cute when you do that" I said

"Do what?" He asked

"When you scrunch up your nose and squint your eyes" I laughed.

He playfully poked me on my ticklish spot on the side of my stomach.

"Ed-E-Edward S-s-stop That Ti-tickles" I laughed as I squirmed in my seat.

"Oh so my little Bella is ticklish is she? At least now I know what I can do when you misbehave"

"Me? Misbehave? Never" I said shocked, Edward laughed and we pulled into my drive way.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, seeing as we left your car at school"

"Ok then I guess I will see you in the morning" I said leaning over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I miss you already" He said

I laughed at him "I haven't even left yet" I stated

"I know but still" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"I love you Mr Cullen"

"And I you Miss Swan" He smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good Night" I said, planting one last kiss on his cheek

"Sweet Dreams, My love"

I got out of the car and walked up to my front door, I turned around before walking in and waved good bye to Edward then made my way back upstairs to bed.

**........................................**

**I know it's short. But I'm tired. : - ( I had to help my next door neighbour clean houses today! Lucky me right? At least I got paid lol.**

**You know the drill Review : -)**


	13. Chapter 13

I rushed down the stairs, listening to Edward impatiently toot his horn. I had slept in this morning, so I had to rush to get ready; I threw on a pair of Dark blue skinny jeans and a white long sleeve top. I let my hair dry naturally. I skipped breakfast all together and ran out the front door, almost tripped on the stairs leading to the drive way. I managed to hold myself up and continue my way over to Edwards car.

"Good Morning Bella" Edward said cheerily as he open the passenger side door for me.

"Morning Edward" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and slid into the seat.

"What took you so long?" He said as he climbed into the driver's side.

"I slept in" I admitted

Edward just laughed as he pushed the car into drive and sped off towards the school.

"You know my parents adore you. They wouldn't shut up about you this morning"

"Really?"

"Yeah love, really" He smiled

"Well that's good. I'm glad! I love your parent's. They were lovely"

"I'm not gonna say it" He said

"Say what?" I asked, confused

"Nothing" He said turning his attention back towards to road.

"Tell me please" I pouted. He looked at me then quickly turned away shaking his head at me.

"Pretty, pretty please" I said fluttering my eye lash's at him.

"Nope" He said popping the 'P'

I grunted and slid further down my seat; I folded my arms across my chest and looked out my window. We didn't speak the rest of the drive to school.

Once he had parked the car, I jumped out my side before he had the chance to open my door.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He said as he took my hand in his.

I pulled my hand away from him and started walking towards the school.

"Bella, come one. Don't be silly" he said keeping up easily to me.

"Then tell me" I turned to face him. I knew I wasn't really angry, but maybe he didn't know that.

"It was nothing, really" I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"I was just gonna say 'I told ya so'."

"Is that it?" I said laughing

"Yes, that is it. I told you it was nothing" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ok, I'm sorry" He smiled at me then wrapped his own arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't be sorry" He whispered

"I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled and gave him and kiss on the cheek before grabbing his hand and heading towards my locker.

"Alright, this is my stop."

"I will see you in biology" He gave me a kiss on the forehead before disappearing towards his own lock.

I pulled out the books I needed for English and bio.

"Hey bellsy" no need to turn around, we all know who this is.

"Hey Ali."

"Ready to go?" She asked as I closed my locker.

"Sure am" I smiled at her once I turned around "Let's go Shorty"

"I AM NOT SHORT" she yelled

"No, not at all." I replied sarcastically "Now let's go" I grabbed her hand and started dragging her to English.

"Bella, I no I'm short but you don't need to tease me" She pouted once we took our seats

"Oh Alice, always the drama queen. I wasn't teasing you, Shorty just... I dunno... suits you. I think it's cute"

"Does that mean you think I'm cute?" She smiled hugely and bounced up and down in her seat.

"Yes Alice, you are my beautiful, cute, short BFF and I love you forever"

"Good." I laughed at her perkiness then turned my attention to another two students who were laughing hysterically about something.

I had a good life, I think. I had good friends, great parents and a kind, sweet, loving, beautiful, sexy funny, Handsome, sexy...... boyfriend. Did I say sexy twice? Oh well.

"Bella"

A voice dragged me out of my rather random thoughts; I looked over to see who it was.

"James" I gave him a nod then faced the front of the room

"Have a good night last night?"

"Yeah, I did thanks" I said, not taking my eyes away from the board.

"That's good."

"Mmmhhmm"

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing is _up _with me"

"Then why are you being rude"

"I'm not"

"You won't even make eye contact with me. I'm trying to be nice"

I sighed

"James, you're nice and all. But I saw the looks you gave my boyfriend yesterday"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

I turned to face him, a bit surprised he actually denied it

"I saw you with my own eyes James. Every time he touched me, you stared daggers at him"

"Look Bella, I just want to be friends" He sighed.

"Well, stop greasing my boyfriend off. Then maybe I'll consider it"

He didn't say anything after that. English went by fast, and Edward was waiting for me out the front of class. James said hello to him on his way out, keeping a straight face in the process.

We took our seats in biology, Edward was holding my hand under the table and we were listening to the teacher talking about the upcoming test we would have next week.

I could see Victoria staring at Edward; she never took her eyes off him. Obviously she didn't get that he was taken, by ME.

I held his hand tightly as we left biology and headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

"So, I was thinking maybe you would like to come over tonight? My dad is going out fishing with Harry then he is going to be watching the game at Billy's house. So I'll be by myself for a while"

"Sure, I would like that. I'll just meet you at you house after school"

"I'll cook us dinner" I smiled up at him.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were already at our table when we got there

"Hey guys" I smiled while looking around the table.

"Hey Bella" They all said in unison.

Edward laughed and I shook my head.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward is coming over to my house tonight after school."

"Jazz is taking me out to dinner, and then we are going to do our home work."

"What about you Rose? Emmett?" I asked.

"Emmett wants to go to the new arcade that has opened up in Port Angele's" Rose rolled her eyes

"I heard it's awesome!" Emmett exclaimed, doing some hand movement to exaggerate his statement.

"Don't you still have detention Emmett?" Edward asked

Rosalie looked hopeful for a minute.

"Yeah. But we will just go after that" Her sad expression returned after hearing Emmett say that.

"It's ok Rose, It's only one night. I'm sure you will have fun" I tried to reassure her.

"It's not that. It's just that whenever Emmett goes to these types of things he always ends up on those dancing mat thingy's. It's embarrassing"

"Oh Come on Rosie, Don't be like that" Emmett pouted.

I had to laugh. Emmett pouting was extremely funny. He glared at me, and I quickly whipped the smirk off my face. He kept glaring at me, it made me nervous.

"Wow, look at the time, gotta go" I jumped up quickly, ignoring the stare Edward was giving me.

"Bella, lunch isn't over yet"

"Sure it is" I said. And straight after the bell rang "See" I smiled as I skimmed past Emmett and made my way to the gym.

**********************************

The rest of the day went by in a blur. James was nice, Victoria was annoying. Home work club was boring and maths was... well maths.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Edward asked.

We were lying on my bed, arms and legs tangled together in a mess.

"No, I don't think you have actually" I said as I climbed on top so I was straddling him.

"Well" He breathed "You are extremely beautiful"

"You're not a bad catch yourself, Mr Cullen" I said as I leaned down and placed my lips to his.

It was amazing how we just... fit. Like our bodies were made to be moulded together, our hands were meant to hold each other.

Edward rolled us over so he was on top of me; my hand gripped the back of his neck while his hand held tightly onto my waist, his other hand cupped my cheek.

His tongue slid lightly across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth allowing him access. Our tongues battled each other in the most sensual way.

I slid my hands down his chest and rested them there. We rolled back and forth, changing who was on top ever now and then.

I pulled him closer to me and pushed my body against his. Breathlessly he pulled away and moved his lips to my jaw, then gently nibbled on my earlobe.

He stopped, and then looked at me. Asking me a silent question, I nodded my head then pulled his lips back to mine.

_Oh shit, I'm gonna do it. You can do it Bella. You love him, he loves you. _I thought over and over.

I pulled away from Edward, and looked at him, his eyes held so many emotions.

"I have never done this before Edward" I admitted in a whisper.

"Neither have I. Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

I bit my lip, and nodded my head.

He softly caressed my cheek, keeping eye contact as I leaned my head into the palm of his hand.

He crawled up from on top of me and lit some candles I had floating around my room. He then shut my curtain and turned off the light and put on some soft piano music before lying back down beside me.

I smiled at him and brought his lips back to mine, his hands ran up and down my thigh. I lifted my leg and wrapped it around his body and pulled him closer to my, both my hands were cupping his face. I lowered them down and softly ran them over his chest and to the hem of his shirt, I lifted it up and over his head then tossed it on the ground, my top soon joined his.

I struggled with the belt on his pants for a while before he took over and removed the belt himself. I managed to get the button undone by myself and kicked his pants down with my foot. He undid my own and pulled them down, with no struggle at all. He sat above me, looking at my almost naked body, my chest was heaving as I watched him stare at me. Self-consciously I covered my breasts with my arms.

"Don't, your beautiful" Edward whispered as he removed my arms and lay back on top of me. Supporting his weight so I didn't get hurt.

Now he was in nothing but boxers, and I was in my bra and panties. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed my hips against his. I watched as he placed soft kisses on my neck down to my stomach, He stopped and looked up at me giving me a crooked smile. My breath got caught in my throat and I struggled to breath.

He has got to be the most amazing, beautiful man I have ever met in my entire life. Although I probably wouldn't call him beautiful to his face, I wouldn't want to make him feel less manly or anything.

I pulled him back up to meet my lips again as I reached down to tug his boxers off.

We were about to do the most... amazing thing any two people could possibly do together.

**........................................**

**Alright, that's it for this chapter.**

**Sour Skittles are YUMMY! I think I lost some of my taste buds.**

**Anyway, how did ya like it????**

**I have something planned... something some of you may consider BIG... maybe I don't know! We will just have to wait and see.**

**I have a question, does anyone know if there are a limited amount of chapters you can post for one story?**

**R&R**


	14. Emmett strikes

"Bellsy, whatcha doin?" Emmett said as he ran towards me.

"Nothing Em, just going to my locker" He threw his arm around my shoulder and started walking with me. "How was The arcade last night?"

"It was awesome! Man Bella, you should have come with us"

"I'm glad I didn't" I mumbled, hoping it was low enough he didn't hear.

"Why is that?" _Damn it_

"No reason" I pushed my chin into my chest to try and hide the blush that crept up on my cheeks.

"Come on Bells, your hiding something now tell your big bro"

I laughed at him, then shrugged his arm off my shoulder. He stopped walking and I took 3 steps in front of him then spun around to face him.

"Your gonna have to catch me first" I said as I turned back around and ran away.

"I'm faster than you Belly!" He screamed after me.

I laughed and kept running as fast as my short legs would carry me. _God I need to work out more _I thought as I started to lose my breath. I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Emmett gaining on me, and fast. I pushed myself that little bit further then made it to my locker. Emmett was running so fast he couldn't stop in time, and ran straight into the locker next to me, almost hitting the girl that was 1 foot away from him.

It made a loud bang then he stumbled back rubbing his forehead. I fell on the ground laughing.

"Stupid bloody locker in my way" He muttered under his breath "Get up, this isn't funny. I hurt myself Bella" He said in a sad voice. I stopped laughing and looked up at him, his lip was pouted and he was fluttering his eye lash's, I could tell he was also making his eyes water. This sent me into another fit of laughter.

"Fine, if you won't get up and stop by yourself. I will make you"

The next thing I knew, I was swung in the air and over his shoulder. I still didn't stop laughing as Emmett made his way to the male toilets, once I saw where he was going I started screaming and punching his back.

"Put me the hell down Emmett!"

"Hell no"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

He ignored me and continued his way to the males bathroom. Me screaming over his shoulder and punching his back, allot of people were staring at us.

"There is nothing to see here people!" I scowled. "Emmett let me go"

I saw Edward in the distance, he hadn't seen me or what was going on and Emmett wasn't that far from the bathroom now.

"EDWARD" I screamed. He spun around in circles trying to figure out who just screamed his name.

"EDWARD OVER HERE NEAR THE MALE TOILETS" I screamed again.

Emmett stopped and spun around, glanced at Edward, who had now seen what was going on, smirked then turned back around continuing his way to the bathroom.

He opened the door and I got a whiff of what I would only describe of male piss and arse, it was foul! I started gagging, clearly the cleaner doesn't come in here very often.

"Put them away men, we have a female on board" Emmett said as he made his way to one of the cubicles.

"Emmett what the hell are you doing?" Edward said as he ran up behind him and grabbed onto my hands.

"I'm not doing anything Ed" He said as he opened the door

"Let her go, don't be bloody stupid"

Emmett sighed and sat me down on my feet, I ran straight into Edwards arms.

"You're a sick, sick, sick little man Emmett" I said as I clinged onto Edward for dear life.

"I was just scaring you Bells, I'm not that gross"

"I'm standing in the male bathroom.. In a cubicle next to a toilet!" I yelled as I stomped out of the bathroom.

I ran to the grass and fell to my knees, the fresh air rushed through my lungs.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing down there?"

"Your boyfriend is a crazy little shit" I said

"What did he do this time?" She sighed

"He threw me over his shoulder and took me into the male bathroom. It was foul I swear he was gonna flush me in the toilet or something"

"WHAT!? Are you kidding me?" She asked

"No, I am not kidding you. Edward had to come save me"

"I'm gonna kill him. That's gross" Then she stormed off towards Emmett.

I watched as she slapped him across the head, I heard her mention about no sex or something, then he pouted and she walked off on him. I chuckled evilly to myself _That's what you get_

**********************

Lunch time came around rather fast, class just seemed to flow by. I was walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey Bella, wait up"

"Hey James" I smiled. He had been really nice today.

"Can I sit with you at lunch?" He asked

"Yeah sure." I gave him a smile as I pushed open the cafeteria doors

I quickly grabbed a slice of pizza and a bottle of water before heading towards our table at the back.

"Hey" I said as I sat next to Edward, giving him a quick kiss.

"hey Bells" Jasper said. Emmett had his head down, and was sitting between Edward and Jasper. Rose looked pissed.

"Hey Bella" Rose and Alice sang

"Hey everyone" James said as he took a seat next to me.

"Hey James" Rose and Alice said, Emmett, Jasper and Edward just gave him a slight nod.

"So Bella how was your night last night?" Alice asked, Emmett's head shot up hoping now he would get the answer. I buried my face in the crook of Edwards neck and tried to hide the traitor blush again.

Edward chuckled "Last night was great Alice" He answered for me.

Alice raised one eyebrow at me, Rose looked at me weirdly, Jasper looked confused and Emmett looked annoyed.

"oh. My. God" Rose said. "You did, didn't you"

"What? No!" I said

"You so did" She laughed. Alice seemed to catch on, but the guys were still confused.

"What are you guys talking about.?" Rose leant over and whispered in Jasper ear, who then leant over and whispered in Emmett's ear._What is this, fricken Chinese whispers or something._

"OH MY GOD, my little sister is all grown up!" Emmett yelled.

"Shhh Em, geez"

"Sorry" He laughed "Now I know why you wouldn't tell me this morning.

"I didn't want anyone to no. But no one here can keep their mouths shut" I snarled.

"Ahh what's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing" I said at the same time Emmett said "They had sex"

"Remind me to kill you later"

Edward was laughing beside me, but had the biggest smile on his face as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"You know, you guys seriously suck!"

"No we don't, you do... literally!" Emmett said with a booming laughter to follow

"Emmett shut up" Rose spat at him "Your embarrassing the poor girl now leave her alone or I'll make it 2months" She threatened.

"Yeah take that" I whispered under my breath.

The rest of lunch was silent, I pulled my hair to curtain my face as I ate my pizza. I knew they were looking at me, which is why I hid my face.

**********************

After school I headed back home, by myself. This meant, no Edward.

"Hey dad" I said as I walked in the front door.

"Hey Bells, how was school?" He called from the couch.

"It was fine, what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you want" He replied.

I made my way to the kitchen and started pulling out some beef and cut it into chunks, beef stir fry sounded extremely yummy right now. I threw it in the pan and let it cook slowly while I chopped up the veggies.

Charlie and I ate in silence, it was comfortable. Neither of us felt the need to talk, this was the good thing about Charlie, I was exactly like him.

I made my way to bed, after cleaning up the dish's and laid down for a long nights sleep

**********************

_5 Weeks later – Sorry guys, it's needed_

"Shit, this can't be happening to me" I mumbled, then I started to panic, then I cried, then I panicked again and then I was numb.

I picked up my cell and sent a message to Alice

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**Message:**

**I need you to come over RIGHT NOW. It's really important!**

I threw down my phone and laid flat on my back on my bedroom floor, what was going to happen with Charlie? What about Edward? And my friends.

"Bella" I heard a panicked Alice calling from downstairs

"In my room Alice"

She came barging in and ran straight to my side once she found me on the floor.

"It didn't go well, did it?" She asked

I pulled a pillow over my head "No" I said

"Oh Bella" She sighed "What are we going to do?"

**...............................................**

**Sorry It's short. Hope ya LIKE!**

**R&R**


	15. Telling Him

"Alice I can't do it" I stated as I looked at the building in front of me.

"I know, but what else are you going to do?" She asked as she looked at her feet.

"I don't no Ali, but this is wrong" I sighed.

"Alright, then you need to talk to Edward"

I knew she was right, but how was I going to tell him?

"Ok Alice, let's go do it now..."

She grabbed my hand and led me back to my car, I tossed her the keys and we drove back to her house.

"Right, so it's now or never" She said once we pulled into their driveway

"Never, let's go" I said

My hands were shaking, and my stomach felt like it was twisted into a thousand tiny knots.

Alice sighed "You have to tell him Bells"

"No, no I don't let's go"

"No, we are going to tell him. Now come on" She jumped out of the car and took the keys with her.

"Alice I can't, look at me I'm shaking" I said as I climbed out of the car.

"You need to Bella"

She started to walk towards the front door, I turned around and started running down the driveway

"BELLA DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY" She screamed as I ran down their long driveway

"ALI I CAN'T DO IT" I stopped running as my eyes started to water.

Alice came running down the driveway and wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"It'll be ok Bella" She whispered.

"I'm only 17 Al" I sobbed

"What's going on here?" I looked up and saw Edward walking down the driveway towards us

"You gotta do it Bells" Alice whispered

"Bella, are you ok? What's wrong?" He pulled me from Alice and pressed me against his chest.

"I'm fine, but we need to talk"

He pulled away and looked at my red puffy eyes.

"Ok, so let's talk"

"Inside" I grabbed his hand and started to drag him back towards his house

"Good Luck Bells" Alice said from behind me

"Thanks" I muttered.

We walked up to Edward's room and I sat on his bed. Edward stood in front of with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, so what's wrong?" He said cautiously. I looked up at him and he looked a little on edge.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Sorry for what Bella, please tell me what's wrong"

I took a step back and sat back on the bed looking at my hands in my lap.

"I... I.. We... GAH I can't do it" I covered my face with my hands as more tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Bella please" Edward whispered as he kneeled in front of me and pulled my hands away from my face.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking him in the eye.

"Edward" I started as I bit my lip "I'm...... Pregnant" I said as I tore my eyes away from his.

I couldn't look at him

"You're... your what?" He said

"Pregnant Edward, I'm pregnant"

"Bu-but we only made love once"

I looked back up at him and cupped his face with my hands, I leant in and gave him a chaste kiss on his soft lips.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't no... I'm just sorry"

He stood up and sat down on the bed, he didn't look at me he just stared straight ahead at the wall.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Edward....?"

"We're so young Bella. Your only 17... I'm 18... We have to fix this"

"Fix this?" I asked, a bit angry

"Yeah like, there are other options. Like abortion" He said, still not looking at me

"You're kidding me... Right?" I asked

"What else are we going to do" He said finally looking at me

"Keep it. I can't kill an innocent child Edward, OUR child. This happened for a reason" I stated.

"But Be-"

"No Edward!" I yelled "I'm not killing it. If you don't want to be a part of this then fine" I got up and started to walk towards his door.

"Bella, wait"

I turned around, Edward was standing now. Hands back in his pockets, and he was looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of suggested that" He sighed as he looked up at me "I want to be part of this"

I walked over to him and pressed my head to his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We can do this Edward" I whispered

"I know we can" He said as he wrapped his arms around me. "How are we going to tell your dad? He is going to kill me" He chuckled.

"I honestly don't know" I sighed "I love you" I mumbled

"I love you too baby" He gave me a soft kiss on the top of my head, his lips lingering there.

We were interrupted a second later by a knock on the door, Alice peered her head in the door.

"Is everything alright?" She asked

"Yeah Al everything is fine. We are going to keep it" I said

"I'm going to be an aunty" She squealed as she jumped up and down.

Edward laughed as Alice pounced on us "How exciting" She yelled

"Yeah, but we still need to tell everyone else, not to mention your parents. Who for some reason I think will be a bit more understanding then my dad"

"You guys will be alright" She said as she wrapped her arms around us both.

"What's going on in here?" Emmett asked

I looked up at Edward and he nodded.

"Meeting in the kitchen Em, grab Rose. Alice grab Jasper"

Emmett and Alice disappeared down the hall, Edward smiled at me and took my hand in his and led me downstairs to the kitchen table. We took a seat next to each other and waited for the others to show up.

Rose and Emmett sat opposite us and Jasper and Alice took the end of the table. Alice grabbed onto my hand and held it under the table, giving me a quick reassuring squeeze and smile.

"What's this about?" Rose asked.

"We have something to tell you guys" Edward started

"I found out something today" I continued

"Bella is pregnant" Edward said.

Rose, Emmett and Jasper all looked shocked. Their faces were blank but their jaws were hanging open.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked. Finally realizing that we were not kidding.

"Yeah, We're serious" I said

"Oh my god" Rose whispered

"You got my little sister knocked up?" Emmett growled, looking at Edward.

"It wasn't intentional Em" I said

"But you're so young! Edward how could you be so careless?"

"We used protection, I don't know what happened. It must have broke or something" He said as he shook his head.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Jasper asked in a calm voice

I sighed "We are going to keep it"

They all looked at us like we were crazy.

"Guys, it's what they want. What they feel is best, we just need to support them and help them every way we can" Alice said, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Of course we will help and support where we can. We only want what's best for you" Rose said

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunty.. Well not technically an aunty bu-"

"Rose, you will be classified as an aunty, your one of my best friends" I interrupted her.

She looked up at me and gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. She stood up and walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you Bella, and I'll be here for you" She whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Rose, that means allot. I love you too" I replied.

Now all I had to do was tell me dad, and Edwards parents. I'll pray to god that my dad doesn't hurt Edward.

**...............................................**

**There we have it, I hope ya liked it :- ) **

**Let me know what you think!!**

**R&R**


	16. Pool and Some Lovin'

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! **

**I'll apologize now, I know it isn't long. SORRY!**

**R&R**

**......................................**

_3 Days Later_

I was sitting on Edwards bed reading 'what to expect when you're expecting' Edward was reading some papers from school.

"I think we should wait" I sighed, putting the book down in my lap

"Mmm... Wait for what?"

"To tell my dad... Wait until I'm too far along for him to force anything upon me"

"It's up to you hon."

"Then we should wait"

"Ok, I'm more than happy with that" He replied, smirking at me.

The last three days had been the longest days of my life. Finding out about being pregnant, telling Edward, the first doctor's appointment.

Now that was scary. All the information the doctor poured on me, vitamins, what to do and what not to do. Then the scan to see how far along I was, she had a rough idea but wanted to double check, I am only 6weeks pregnant. Today I started feeling a little nauseated, Edward got really worried and I felt like a pain throwing up in the toilet with him holding back my hair. It wasn't really something I wanted him to see.

"Do you want to know the sex?" I asked curiously

"I don't know, do you?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it would be easier knowing. That way we won't end up with too much white or yellow clothing" I laughed

"Good point" He said joining me in my laughter.

Once thing I was not looking forward to where the shopping trips Alice was planning on taking me on. Baby shopping, I would much rather do it with Edward. That way I can go at my own pace, choose what I want and not be hounded at to spend hundreds of dollars, money that I didn't have and most defiantly did not want Alice spending on me.

"What's going to happen about school?" Edward asked

"I'm not sure, I'm kind of nervous about that though. I mean, when I start to show people will start talking" I sighed "And I can't just drop out. I need to finish... Even if I just stay until the baby is born"

"Bellaaaa" Alice sang as she danced into the room

"Yes, Alice?"

"Nothing, just seeing what you're up to" She giggled

"Reading" I stared showing her the book I was reading.

"Doing some research" She nodded

"Yeah, I decided I needed to get a head start"

She sat down next to me and put her legs up, making herself comfy.

"Hey guys" Rose said as she came into the room, also sitting down on the bed. Sitting Indian style

"Hey Rose" I smiled

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" Edward laughed

"Not really, the guys are playing pool" Alice pouted

"Pool? I like pool, let's play pool" I said jumping out of the bed. I leaped over Alice.

Edward gasped and I saw Alice's tiny hands reach out towards me as I flew into the air over her.

"What?" I ask once I landed on the ground

"Bella you could have hurt yourself. You need to be careful" Edward said with a worried expression on his face

"Oh pshhh" I scoffed as I left the room.

I danced down the stairs... not so gracefully and bounded into the pool room. Emmett and Jasper were having some kind of staring contest.

"You're going down" Emmett hissed

"Bring it"

"Always so tense while playing pool ey?' I asked, I stole Emmett's cue and broke the balls.

I got a solid in the far corner pocket; I wriggled my eye brows at Emmett acting all smug.

"Bella!" Emmett whined

"Nice one Bells" Jasper laughed

"Well, shooter. Give me the best you got" I internally laughed at the nick name I had just come up with for Jasper. It suited him rather well.

"You got it cow girl" He replied in a thick southern accent.

I giggle lightly under my breath as he took his shot. He just missed; it hit the edge of the side pocket and bounced off.

"Nice try sparky"

He laughed a shook his head. I leant over the pool table, running my tongue over my top lip trying to concentrate. I hit the ball and it slammed into the blue ball. I missed... There goes my smugness.

*************************

Jasper and I continued to play; Alice, Rose and Edward soon joined us. Alice started cheering for Jasper, even though he was losing. Rose started making out with Emmett on the couch and Edward was doing a pretty damn good job at distracting me with those big beautiful green eyes, and that sexy crooked smile... That tight black top he was wearing was too damn hot for his own good, it exsentuated his biceps. I liked my lips as I ran my eyes up and down his toned body. _Get a grip Bella_

"See something you like princess?" Edward asked, smug smile on his face

"It's these damn hormones I tell ya" I sighed.

He laughed and shook his head. I'll show him later... He has it coming to him.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was suddenly nervous about telling Charlie I was pregnant. I didn't no when I was going to tell him. Maybe I could just run away... No that wouldn't solve anything.

"I gotta go" I whispered to Edward.

"Do you have to?" He sighed, climbing out of bed.

He had no shirt on, and I could see his 6-pack... and those two sexy lines that trail down to hi-

"Bella" He laughed, bringing me out of my gaze

"I'm sorry" I pouted

"It's ok" He replied as he climbed on top of me. "Would you like me to fix it?" He whispered seductively in my ear as he gently nibbled on my ear lobe

Biting my lip I nodded my head slowly.

His lips brushed over my next sending shivers down my spine. His hands wandered up and down the sides of my stomach, and then gently brushed over my stomach massaging it gently. He lowered himself further down and pulled up my top, placing small, soft, loving kissing on my belly.

I had to be the luckiest girl alive.

**..........................................**

**Sorry, I'm going to leave it there.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I wanna know what baby names you guys like, whether for boy or girl, let me know :-)**

**BTW I LURV Reviews lol**


	17. Charlie and Renee

A/N: Ok, so I haven't updated this story in a while. I got so consumed with my other two stories (three now seeing as I have a sequel to one) Read them if you haven't already. I like them, maybe you will too :- )

Sorry it took me so long to update.

I will be jumping a bit here though.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

R&R

……………………………..

_ONE MONTH LATER_

"Oh my god Edward" I whispered, looking down at my shaking hands "I'm so nervous" I told him

We were sitting in his car, and had been for about half an hour. I saw my dad poke his head out a few times, watching us carefully with a confused expression on his face.

"We better go in; before he gets suspicious" He told me "We need him in a good mood"

"Please tell me you wore a bullet proof vest" I joked

"No, I forgot" He replied, rolling his eyes at me "Come on" He laughed

He got out of the car and ran over to my side, opening the door for me.

I am now ten weeks pregnant, and we were about to tell my dad the _good_ news. I had a funny feeling this wasn't going to go so well. He was always so protective of me.

"Dad?" I called as we walked through the front door

"In the lounge Bells" He replied

I gulped and grabbed hold of Edwards hand, he dragged me into the lounge room and no matter how hard I pulled against him to make a run for it he still pulled me _Curse him being stronger then me_ I thought. I was ready to run out of the house. I would run as fast as I could and never stop. _Maybe I could jump out the window_ I thought to myself.

"Hey guys" Charlie said, smiling up at us, or smiling at me, glaring at Edward. I knew he knew something was up.

"How are you Charlie?" Edward asked politely, sitting down on the recliner and pulling me into his lap.

"Good" he said, looking at us carefully

"Dad" I sighed "We ahh... need to tell you something"

"You're engaged?" He yelled

"No dad" I laughed shaking my head

"Don't lie to me, your eloping aren't you"

"No dad!" I almost screamed "We are not engaged"

"Good" he sighed

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands.

"Funny Bells" he laughed

"She is, sir" Edward said, sounding rather confident and brave. I nudged him with my elbow.

"Kids these days" Charlie muttered

I got up off Edwards lap and tried to walk over to my dad, but Edward held onto my hand.

"Bella… maybe that isn't such a good idea" Edward whispered

"You shouldn't be worried about me Edward, he wouldn't hurt me. You should be worried about you" I whispered yelled "Sorry" I mumbled

He let go of my hand and I continued my way over to my dad, I knelt down in front of him and put my hand on top of his.

"Its true dad" I whispered "I'm having a baby with Edward"

He stared at me for a long moment "You're serious?" He asked, seeming a bit shocked

"Never been more serious in my life" I told him, maintaining eye contact with him.

He shot up out of his seat and gripped onto the sides of the couch.

His face turned red, making me crawl back from him a little bit incase he made any sudden movements

His eyes shot over to Edward, who was still sitting down, looking as calm as ever

"You got my baby girl knocked up?" He growled

"I wouldn't call it knocked up dad" I told him

"YOU GOT HER KNCOCKED UP?" He yelled

"Dad" I warned

He looked over at me, his eyes dripping with anger "You're pregnant" He whispered

"With all do respect sir" Edward said as he stood up "Bella and I have had a talk about this and considered all our options. We want to keep the baby" He told him

"My daughter is going to be a mother" he whispered to himself "I'm going to be a grandfather… I'm too young to be a grandfather"

"It's what we want dad, and I would really like it if you would support us in this decision" I said, walking back over to him.

He looked up at me, a shocked expression still on his face.

"I don't like it" he said "But I can't stop you either" He admitted

I smiled at him and jumped into his arms

"Thank you dad" I whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed "Have you told your mother?"

I shook my head "No, I wanted to tell you first"

He nodded his head and I got up out of his lap

"You better look after her" he told Edward "Don't stuff this up, I know where you live" He threatened

Edward laughed and nodded his head "I wouldn't dream of hurting her sir"

**********************

"See, that wasn't so bad" Edward said, rubbing my back.

I sat down on the bed and held my mobile in my hands

"Your right" I giggled "I thought it would be harder then that"

He sat down next to me and watched as I looked at my phone "Now I just have to tell my mum" I sighed

"It can't be as hard as telling your dad" He smiled

I knew he was right; my mum will be allot easier to tell. I sighed and dialed her number. Smiling at Edward as I held the phone to my ear.

"_Hello?"_ My mum's voice rang in my ear

"Hey mum, it's me, Bella"

"_Bella, Oh my god how are you? I miss you so much, what have you been up to?"_

"I'm good mum" I laughed "I haven't been up to much, just school and spending time with Edward"

"_Edward? Who is Edward?"_

"My boyfriend"

"_Is he cute?"_ She asked

"Mum" I whined, blushing. Edward chuckled next to me.

"_Sorry honey" _She laughed

"I called for a reason" I said carefully

"_Oh, what's that?"_

"I'm... Umm… I'm…"

"_Spit it out Bella"_ She laughed

"Pregnant, I'm pregnant"

"_Really?" _She asked

"Yeah"

"_But your so young"_ She gasped

"I know" I admitted

I heard her sigh on the other end _"is this what you want_?" She asked

"Yes, it is. Edward and I spoke about it and keeping the baby is the only logical thing we could come up with. It's what _we_ want"

"_And he is going to support you?"_

"Yes, he is happy about it too" I told her.

"_Well, as long as you're happy"_

"I am mum, really I am" I reassured her

"_Then, there is nothing I can do"_

"Thank you, mum"

"_I can't believe my baby is having a baby…"_ She trailed off

"I know right" I laughed

"_Just make sure if you need anything you call me. I'm only a plane flight away"_

"I know, thank you mum"

"_I love baby"_ She told me

"I love you too mum"

"_Be sure to call me more often"_

"I will" I laughed "Bye mum"

"_Bye darling"_ She said, and then we hung up.

"That was allot easier then what I expected it to be" I sighed.

"So it's all done…" He said

"Well... We still haven't told your parents" I told him.

We were going to tell them ages ago

"Yeah I know" he sighed "We kind of got distracted didn't we"

I nodded my head in agreement as I cuddled up against his chest. Telling his parents would be easy; we already had the hard part out of the way.

………………………**.**

**So there we have it. **

**How was it? Good I hope lol.**

**Sorry again for taking so long to get this up!**

**I'll still be taking baby names for Bella and Edward's baby**

**Review :- )**


	18. Esme and Carlisle

_Two Days Later_

I am currently sitting in Edward's lounge room waiting for his parents to come in. We were going to tell them I'm pregnant. I have been wearing a baggy top to hide the small bump forming, we wanted to tell them, not have them _find _out.

"Hello Bella" Esme greeted me as she walked into the room, Carlisle following close behind her.

"Hi Esme, Carlisle how are you?" I asked

"Very well dear thank you"

They sat down opposite me and Edward; I didn't know how to start. I just sort of blurted it out to my dad but Esme and Carlisle are not my parents.

I looked at Edward expecting him to say something but he was too busy looking at the roof. I rolled my eyes and nudged him hard in the ribs.

"OUCH… what?" He grumbled

Esme and Carlisle were waiting patiently for us to tell them what we wanted to tell them.

"Tell them" I hissed

"Tell them what?" He asked, pretending to act as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Edward" I warned

"Alright, alright" He sighed. He ran his hand through his unruly hair and focused his eyes on the ground.

"Well… ahh…. Mum… dad…. Me and Bella… well…. We… you see…" He trailed off

"Just tell them" I growled

"I am pregnant!" I started giggling at how he put it, Carlisle and Esme's eyes grew wide "I mean we are pregnant…. SHE IS PREGNANT"

"Finally got it right" I laughed

'"Shut up" He muttered

"Well Edward, I'm certainly glad _you're _not pregnant" Carlisle laughed

I looked at him astound that he was actually laughing.

"You're pregnant?' Esme asked me

I looked at her and nodded my head.

"When did you find out?"

"I was six weeks when we found out, I'm ten weeks now" I told them

"And you want to keep it?" Carlisle asked, looking at us carefully. His expression suddenly turned serious.

"Yes we do" Edward answered as he took my hand in his.

Esme smiled at me kindly "Well, there isn't anything we can do apart from support you"

"Really? You're not going to yell at us and tell us we are making a mistake?" I knew that they would take it well, but I expected some kind of lecture.

"No" Esme replied, shaking her head

"If you guys are happy and are sure about this then we will support you one hundred percent" Carlisle said with a smile.

"And you got nervous" I muttered to Edward

"Their my parents" he replied matter-of-factly

"We want you guys to be able to tell us anything, Edward please don't get nervous when you have something you want to say"

"Thanks Mum" Edward replied, he stood up and gave her a hug.

"Well, congratulations" Carlisle laughed, he opened his arms offering me a hug. I complied by returning it.

"Are you finding out the sex?" Esme asked

"I think so"

"Yeah, if we don't we will probably get a whole heap of yellow and white stuff" I laughed

"That's a good point" She grinned "What about a baby shower?"

"I'll be planning that" I turned around to see Alice walking down the stairs

"Alice no I don't want a ba-"

"Shush Bella, you are having a baby shower whether you like it or not"

"No, I don't want on-"

"Again SHOOSH you are having one." I opened my mouth the refuse again but Edward covered my mouth with his hand.

"Just let her do it love, other wise we will be standing here forever arguing with her"

"Fine" I mumbled under his hand, I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Alice who was dancing around the kitchen getting dinner ready.

"Staying for dinner Bells?" She called

"N-"

"Good, call Charlie and let him know"

"Ali-"

"Bella" Edward laughed "Don't argue with her"

"You guys seriously suck!" I growled

Esme and Carlisle were laughing as they watched us "It's not funny" I whined

"It's kind of funny" Alice yelled

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"You can defiantly tell she is pregnant" I heard Esme mumble

I shot her a look before storming upstairs muttering profanities under my breath.

**------**

**There we go, sorry I know it's short!**

**I hope you guys still liked it; I thought it was better to post a short chapter then to post nothing at all.**

**Oh, and what sex do you think Bella and Edward baby should be?**

**Let me know what you thought :- )**


End file.
